Chances
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: HIATUS - Ela precisava de ajuda, ele podia ajudá-la. Mas Snape não imaginava que o inverso é que era a verdade. Severus Snape & Personagem Original NC-16
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01**

**16 de Dezembro de 1995**

**Sábado**

Primeiro dia do recesso de natal.

Ele não estava entendendo absolutamente nada! Enquanto bebericava uma taça de vinho dos elfos, sentado em frente a lareira, sozinho, batidas na janela lhe acordaram de um de seus raros momentos ociosos. Era uma coruja que trazia uma carta de Rodolfo Lestrange, cujo conteúdo trazia um tom, quase, desesperado. Snape releu a carta, procurando evidências de que esta talvez não tivesse sido remetida à ele, que a recebera por engano, mas não. Tinha seu nome no envelope e no meio do texto. Aquilo era muito estranho. Nunca na vida, Lestrange fora com a sua cara, e agora, simplesmente, lhe pedia ajuda?

Respirou fundo.

Pensara bastante.

Rodolfo pedia ajuda para a irmã mais nova.

_"Eu nem mesmo sabia que os Lestrange tinham uma irmã!" _

Provavelmente, ninguém sabia. Por isso o pedido de ajuda.

Escreveu a Dumbledore. Recebendo uma resposta rapidamente.

_"Severus_

_Eu sempre soube da existência de Sara Lestrange. Da mesma forma que eu tinha certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde Rodolfo nos pediria ajuda. Precisamos ajudar Sara, ela não tem qualquer inclinação para artes das trevas, Madame Maxime me garantiu que ela é muito poderosa e está do nosso lado. E nós sabemos o que acontecerá com ela caso seja apresentada ao círculo de Comensais, ela é puro-sangue, foi educada na França, é linda, atraente e tem um futuro brilhante pela frente, que se tornará sombrio caso não a ajudemos._

_A única coisa que me preocupa são as razões que levaram Rodolfo Lestrange a procurar você para pedir ajuda._

_Certifique-se, de qualquer forma, se isso não é uma armadilha._

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Bem, não podia dizer que se espantara com o fato de Dumbledore saber da irmã dos Lestrange. Afinal, o velho sabia coisas que até mesmo Merlin duvidava!

Sim, sem sombra de dúvidas, a moça teria um futuro um tanto desagradável se viesse a ser apresentada aos Comensais, principalmente por não concordar com eles.

Respirou fundo, preparou um chá e tomou uma decisão: responderia pedindo que Lestrange viesse para conversarem, precisava se certificar de que a mulher não era parte de algum plano para espioná-lo.

Pouco tempo se passou, depois que enviara a coruja, e então, Rodolfo Lestrange apareceu dentre as chamas da lareira da pequena casa na Rua da Fiação, acompanhado de uma mulher, presumivelmente, Sara Lestrange.

- Boa noite, Severus.

- Boa noite, Rodolfo. Boa noite, Srta. Lestrange.

- Boa noite, Sr. Snape.

- Eu agradeço por aceitar nos ajudar, Severus, e...

- Veja bem, Rodolfo, eu ainda não aceitei o seu pedido. - interrompeu Snape, ríspido. - E não me sinto nem um pouco inclinado a aceitá-lo.

- Então, por que me disse para trazê-la? - exasperou-se Rodolfo.

- Eu não disse para trazê-la. Eu pedi que _você _viesse para conversarmos. - ele pausou. - Primeiro, o que o levou a pensar que eu o ajudaria a esconder sua irmã? Sendo que nem mesmo o Lord tem conhecimento da existência dela. Aliás, _ninguém _sabe que você tem uma irmã de 22 anos!

- Severus, eu sei que parece estranho...

- Não, não _parece_ estranho. _É_ estranho!

- O que eu posso fazer para que mude de ideia? - a voz de Lestrange era de desespero.

- Pode começar sentando e explicando a história dela. - Snape indicou Sara.

- Certo... - os dois irmãos sentaram num sofá, ao lado da poltrona em que Snape estava - Minha mãe deu a luz à Sara 4 dias antes de falecer. Duas semanas antes do meu casamento com Bellatrix. E seu último pedido foi que eu não permitisse que Sara seguisse pelo mesmo caminho que meu pai escolhera para mim e para meu irmão. Ela sabia muito bem o que aconteceria com uma mulher como Sara, caso meu pai a levasse para o círculo dos Comensais...

- Ela acabaria sendo forçada a casar com algum filho de uma família partidária, como é o costume.

- E eu seria infeliz, como minha mãe foi. - disse Sara, entrando na conversa pela primeira vez.

- Provavelmente. - Snape desviou os olhos para a mulher, por um momento, logo voltando a olhar para o Comensal. - Mas o que você está me pedindo, Rodolfo, é uma traição...

- Não venha falar em traição, Severus! Todos nós duvidamos da sua lealdade...

- Não me interessa o que vocês pensam, Rodolfo. O Lord confia em mim, isso é o que importa. - Snape terminou, seco.

E a sala mergulhou em um silêncio incômodo.

Snape permitiu, então, que seus olhos percebessem a figura feminina sentada ao lado do irmão. Sara Lestrange era linda, de traços finos, mãos delicadas. Realmente, se ela fosse apresentada aos Comensais seria o seu fim. Ela era atraente demais para seu próprio bem. E ela não desviara os olhos enquanto ele a olhava fixamente, o que mostrava que ela tinha personalidade, era corajosa, poucos o encaravam quando ele os perscrutava. Snape respirou fundo, segurando um sorrisinho de deleite, tomara uma decisão.

- A senhorita pode ficar.

E os dois Lestrange o olharam, sem compreender.

- Você está falando sério? - ela perguntou.

- Sim, Srta. Lestrange, estou. E a senhorita logo perceberá que não sou homem de brincadeiras.

- Mas o quê o fez mudar de opinião? - perguntou Rodolfo, estranhando a súbita mudança de Snape, logo depois que ele observara Sara.

- Pode ficar tranquilo, não tenho qualquer tipo de interesse na sua irmã, muito menos estes que passam pela sua cabeça. - Snape retrucou, percebendo o que Rodolfo pensara. - O fato é que ela não tem culpa da sua incompetência em protegê-la daqueles a quem chama de "amigos".

- Pensei que você pudesse levá-la para Hogwarts, depois do recesso de Natal. Dumbledore sabe sobre ela e pode protegê-la.

- Isso será feito.

- Enquanto isso, Sara poderia ser de grande ajuda para você, Severus. Ela tem mãos perfeitas para poções e por pouco não tem Mestrado na área. - podia-se perceber o orgulho e o carinho com que ele falava da irmã.

- Mesmo? - Snape olhou para Sara.

- Eu trabalhei como auxiliar em poções em Beauxbottoms, logo que me formei.

- _Beauxbottoms_? - perguntou Snape, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim, eu achei melhor colocá-la para estudar em uma escola que não levantasse suspeitas. Madame Maxime me ajudou a escondê-la. - disse Lestrange.

- Uma dúvida, Rodolfo, por acaso Bella sabe?

- Não. Sara foi dada como morta quando nasceu, quem me ajudou a criá-la foi Andrômeda Black, irmã de Bella.

- A que casou com o trouxa, a mãe de Ninfadora Tonks?

- Exatamente... - e Rodolfo levou a mão à Marca, subitamente, que começou a arder, e olhou para Snape, preocupado.

- Vá, Rodolfo. Sua irmã pode ficar.

- Obrigado, Severus. - ele se levantou. - Tchau, querida. - ele beijou a testa da irmã. - Saiba que eu estou fazendo o que acredito ser o melhor para você.

- Eu sei, mano. Eu ficarei bem.

E Rodolfo entrou nas chamas da lareira.

- Vamos. - disse Snape, levantando da poltrona. - Vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto.

- Eu terei um quarto? - perguntou ela, sorrindo, tentando quebrar o gelo, enquanto o seguia, subindo as escadas.

- Minha casa não é o luxo ao que deves estar acostumada, Srta. Lestrange, mas eu vivo muito bem. - respondeu ele, seco.

- Não se engane, Sr. Snape. - respondeu ela, no mesmo tom seco dele, o sorriso sumindo. - Como meu irmão lhe disse, eu fui criada pelos Tonks. Deve saber que eles não são uma família de posses.

Snape não disse nada.

- É aqui. - ele parou em frente a uma porta. - Na outra ponta do corredor fica o meu quarto, a porta do meio do corredor é o banheiro, mas a senhorita verá que tem um banheiro no seu quarto. Portanto, só o que dividiremos será a sala e a cozinha. Espero organização e limpeza, no mínimo, Srta. Lestrange.

- Sr. Snape, eu estudei na França, não me tire por porca e desorganizada. Madame Maxime me tinha como aluna modelo. - ela abriu a porta do que deveria ser o seu quarto e entrou, virando-se para Snape. - Uma boa noite para o senhor. - e fechou a porta.

- Boa noite, Srta. Lestrange. - disse, entredentes, segurando a irritação.

Snape foi para seu próprio quarto, batendo a porta, indo para banheiro.

- Menina insolente... - murmurou ele, enquanto se despia. - Linda... e sensual. - e a água quente abraçou seu corpo. - Um problema, um grande problema...

* * *

**17 de Dezembro**

**Domingo**

Na manhã seguinte, Snape acordou, jogou um roupão sobre o corpo, coberto apenas por uma samba-canção preta, e, como de costume, saiu para o corredor, indo às escadas, descendo até a cozinha. Mas, antes de chegar à sala, barulhos vindos da cozinha o lembraram que ele não mais morava sozinho.

_"Sara."_

Ele espiou a cozinha e a viu. Ele vestia um roupão branco sobre o corpo, os cabelos, que ele via soltos pela primeira vez, caíam até a metade das costas, em cachos castanhos, dando à figura feminina um ar ainda mais delicado. Ele ia voltar ao andar superior, quando ela o viu.

- Bom dia, Sr. Snape. Espero não tê-lo acordado.

- Bom dia, Srta. Lestrange. - ele foi até a cozinha. - E, não, a senhorita não me acordou. - ele sentou numa cadeira, observando a mesa que ela preparara para o café da manhã. - Na verdade eu... dormi além do meu horário de costume, hoje.

- Nossa, gosta de acordar cedo, então. Não são nem 8hs. E estamos em época de natal!

Ela sorria, leve, nem parecia que recém acordara, Snape estava quase que hipnotizado pela figura feminina delicada que andava pela sua cozinha, envolta num roupão. Permitindo-se pensar, enquanto ela se entretinha em pôr a mesa, como seria se ela não fosse sua hóspede, mas sim sua...

- Sr. Snape. - Sara o chamou. Estava incomodada, ele a olhava fixamente há algum tempo, sem dizer nada. - Sr. Snape. - se aproximou dele.

Ele a percebeu perto e pigarreou.

- Me desculpe, Srta. Lestrange, eu apenas estava pensando... de onde, exatamente, surgiu tanta comida. Não me lembro de ter pães doces no meu armário da dispensa.

- Ah... o senhor não gosta? Me desculpe, eu apenas... quis ser gentil.

- Foi a senhorita quem fez?

- Sim. Eu adoro cozinhar. E faço tudo do modo trouxa, acredite. Gosto de tocar, de sentir o que estou fazendo, entende? - ela sentou em frente a ele, pegando um pão, servindo-se de leite.

- Não, eu não entendo. - murmurou ele, servindo-se e tratando de começar a comer, antes que... bem, antes que seus pensamentos o traíssem. Ele levou o pão que ela fizera à boca e o mordeu.

- Então? - Sara o olhou, esperançosa. - Gostou?

- Está... muito bom, Srta. Lestrange.

- Que bom. Devo dizer que estou aliviada que tenha gostado. - ela sorriu. - Já sou um estorvo pra você, imagina fazer algo que lhe desagrada, logo na primeira manhã? Seria um desastre.

Snape não fez qualquer comentário. Demorando a voltar a falar.

- Eu vou lhe mostrar os laboratórios, após o café, e gostaria que preparasse uma poção para que eu a avaliasse.

- Claro, sem problemas.

E o silêncio que se instalou era interrompido apenas pelo tilintar de talheres e copos.

Ao terminarem o café, Sara encantou a louça para que se lavasse e organizasse sozinha.

- Pensei ter ouvido que a senhorita gosta de fazer as coisas ao modo trouxa?

- Cozinhar, sim, Sr. Snape. Lavar, nem pensar! - eles se encaminharam até a escada. - Vou subir e me trocar, logo descerei para o teste.

- Sim. Eu também devo me trocar. - ele fez sinal para que ela subisse as escadas na frente, cavalheiro.

- Não se sinta pressionado a vestir roupas desconfortáveis só porque estou aqui. - disse ela, aceitando o gesto educado que lhe era oferecido, subindo as escadas.

- Não costumo andar em trajes de dormir pela casa durante o dia inteiro, Srta. Lestrange.

- Pois deveria! É incrivelmente relaxante e... libertador, eu diria!

Snape não respondeu, apenas seguiu para seu quarto.

* * *

Quando Sara desceu para os laboratórios, Snape já trabalhava sobre a bancada.

- Sempre se veste assim?

- E há outra forma de vestir? - retrucou ele.

- Eu quero dizer, você sempre se veste de preto?

- Normalmente, sim.

- E qual outra cor...? - ela parou ao lado dele, observando o que ele fazia.

- Vamos discutir minha vestimenta ou você veio aqui para tentar deixar de ser um estorvo?

_"Ô estupidez..."_ - pensou ela.

Sara não disse mais nada. Foi para a outra ponta da bancada, percebendo a poção que Snape queria que ela fizesse, e começou a trabalhar.

E a manhã se passou, em silêncio.

* * *

Quando o meio-dia chegou, Sara foi até a cozinha, sem dizer nada, e retornou com uma bandeja com o almoço para duas pessoas. Eles comeram.

O silêncio permanecia.

A tarde passou e a mesma situação se repetiu, Sara trouxe um belo chá que Snape não soube reconhecer, mas sabia dizer que gostara, e alguns biscoitos pequenos que desmanchavam na boca, absolutamente deliciosos.

_"Provavelmente foi ela quem fez... são muito bons, ambos, o chá e os biscoitos."_

Mas ele não fez qualquer comentário.

* * *

Quando a noite chegou, as primeiras, apesar de poucas, palavras foram ditas:

- A poção está pronta, Sr. Snape.

Ele se aproximou do caldeirão dela, observando a poção. Estava perfeita.

- Certo, Srta. Lestrange, está muito boa.

_"Muito boa? A poção está perfeita!"_ - pensou ela, em revolta.

- Está dispensada.

E Sara saiu dos laboratórios, desejando a ele uma boa noite, a voz muito baixa.

- Boa noite para a senhorita, também.

* * *

**18 de Dezembro**

**Segunda-feira**

Já amanhecera, mas era muito cedo. Sara se virou na cama, pensando nas palavras do irmão sobre seu anfitrião. Rodolfo tinha lhe dito que Snape era um tanto fechado e um pouco insuportável quando queria, - as exatas palavras dele foram: _"e ele procura ser insuportável todo o tempo."_ - E também dissera que Snape era um bruxo poderoso e inteligente, um grande estrategista. Mas Sara jamais pensou que, mesmo tentando agradá-lo, o homem continuaria a destratando. O silêncio do dia anterior fora opressor. Ela estava acostumada com pessoas rindo, conversando, mesmo diante das adversidades da guerra. Mas Snape era emburrado mesmo diante de uma mesa farta de café da manhã!

Respirou fundo.

Não via a hora de chegar a noite de natal. Ninfadora Tonks, sua irmã de coração, a convidara para jantar com ela e uns amigos na casa da família Weasley. Seria uma festa simples mas, pelo que Dora falara, a mesa era farta e a alegria sempre estava presente. Fora que conheceria o namorado da irmã, Remus Lupin.

Sara sentia mais falta do que jamais imaginara sentir de sua vida no castelo de Beauxbottoms. Os banquetes, as aulas, o carinho e a atenção de Madame Maxime.

_"Não posso me esquecer de escrever para Olímpia, desejando-lhe um feliz natal e contando as novidades."_

Se revirou novamente na cama, não conseguia voltar a dormir. Levantou, se vestiu e desceu para a cozinha, olhando as horas no relógio estilo trouxa que Snape tinha na parede. Os ponteiros marcavam 6hs da manhã. O sol apontava fracamente, escondido pelas nuvens brancas. A neve cessara um pouco de cair. Sara foi ao armário de mantimentos, prepararia um bolo de maçã e canela, tinha certeza de que Snape iria gostar, afinal de contas ele demonstrara apreciar o chá de ontem a tarde - que continha maçãs secas, canela e frutas cítricas.

Seu anfitrião rabugento tinha um gosto sofisticado, isso ela já podia afirmar, levando em consideração os chás e os vinhos que ela encontrara na dispensa.

_"Pelo menos alguma coisa nele pode constar numa lista de qualidades. Pois, fora isso, o homem tem um gênio que é um enigma insuportável para meus nervos!"_

* * *

Snape acordou, percebendo, pelo relógio ao lado da cama, que já passavam de 7hs. Mas permaneceu deitado, fitando o teto. Estava incomodado com a presença de Sara. Muito incomodado. Ela era inteligente, linda, educada, tinha mãos perfeitas para poções e para cozinhar, sem contar que ela tinha algo que lhe hipnotizara, um brilho no olhar, uma pureza, que ele só havia visto em uma única pessoa antes... e isso não era bom. Não era nada bom. Não à essa altura de sua vida. Não que jamais tivesse imaginado como seria ter alguém, uma razão para sair vivo da guerra... uma esposa, talvez até filhos.

_"Minha mãe ficaria muito feliz se soubesse que já cheguei a cogitar ter uma família! Albus, também."_

Respirou fundo.

Não. Nunca conseguira manter um relacionamento por mais de uma semana em toda sua vida, não seria agora, no meio da guerra, que ele encontraria alguém!

_"Muito menos alguém como Sara. Ela jamais olharia para um homem como eu. Ela abomina os Comensais."_

Que seja! Nunca se dera bem com esse negócio de sentimentos, de qualquer forma. Toda vez que se apegava a alguém, este não vivia tempo o suficiente para que algo se solidificasse. Foi assim com Lily e com seus dois cachorros, 5 corujas e 4 gatos.

Continuaria a manter Sara afastada, tinha apenas alguns dias pela frente para suportá-la. Depois de 1º de janeiro ela seria responsabilidade de Dumbledore.

_"Já tenho problemas demais na minha vida para me deixar afetar por brilhos em olhares. Mesmo que eles venham acompanhados por uma mente afiada, mãos delicadas, tão perfeitas para poções, para cozinhar, para..."_ - tratou de afastar o pensamento. - _"E tudo isso em um corpo que..."_ - sentou na cama, rapidamente, jogando as cobertas para o lado, levantando e se ocupando em se vestir, evitando voltar a pensar em sua hóspede.

* * *

Sara estava na sala, lendo o Profeta Diário, quando Snape apareceu no corredor do andar superior. Ela usava um vestido creme, de lã, os cachos soltos.

_"Linda e delicada."_

Bufou, ao perceber o rumo de seus pensamentos, e desceu as escadas.

- Bom dia, Srta. Lestrange.

- Bom dia, Sr. Snape.

Snape passou direto até a cozinha, onde a mesa para o café da manhã estava ricamente posta.

_"Bolo de maçã?"_ - pensou ele, reconhecendo o cheiro maravilhoso. Adorava bolo de maçã e canela, era o seu preferido! Sentou e tratou de cortar um pedaço, sem esperar por Sara, levando o bolo à boca, fechando os olhos, deliciado, ao sentí-lo morno sobre sua língua. - _"Perfeito."_

Sara sentou em frente a ele, percebendo a expressão de deleite em seu rosto, os olhos fechados.

_"Devo acrescentar sexy na lista de qualidades dele, também."_ - pensou ela, sorrindo.

Esperou que ele comentasse algo a respeito do bolo, mas o café se passou e o homem insuportável não lhe dirigiu a palavra nenhuma vez. Sara procurou não se importar, afinal ele comera mais da metade do bolo de 36cm de diâmetro praticamente sozinho, e isso falava por si só.

* * *

Durante todo o dia, Snape se enfurnara nos laboratórios, não aparecendo para almoçar e, quando Sara quis levar almoço para ele, descobriu que a porta estava trancada.

Snape ouviu as batidas insistentes na porta do laboratório e a voz feminina lhe chamando. Mas decidiu por ignorar. Sabia que ela trazia seu almoço e, sim, ele estava com fome, mas continuar aceitando os cuidados dela seria como assinar um atestado de loucura. Ela iria embora em poucos dias e ele voltaria a ficar sozinho. O que não mais lhe parecia uma boa perspectiva... e isso era um problema. Ele nunca havia recebido atenção e carinho, por mínimos que fossem, mesmo que viessem apenas por respeito e educação, que era o caso da Sara. Isso fazia do fato de tê-la cuidando dele, cozinhando delícias para agradá-lo, torturante.

Ele não podia, não devia, gostar do que ela fazia - mas estava gostando. Estava faminto por amor e carinho e Sara era como um banquete destes sentimentos, e ainda vinha acompanhada de inteligência, beleza, delicadeza e sensualidade.

Snape respirou fundo.

_"O melhor que eu tenho a fazer é continuar a ignorá-la."_

* * *

Sara desistiu de chamar.

_"Bem, ele está me ignorando. Por algum motivo insuportável que eu não faço ideia!"_

Deixou a bandeja no chão e foi para o quarto, ler.

* * *

E assim se passaram dois dias.

Snape não mais aparecia, nem para o café, nem para almoçar, nem para nada.

Apesar de que Sara desconfiava que ele estava atacando a cozinha e comendo as delícias que ela fazia, quando ela não estava por perto.

* * *

**21 de Dezembro**

**Quinta-feira**

Como de costume, Sara acordou, ajeitou a mesa para tomar café e sentou. Snape não mais aparecera para o café, mas ela continuava a pôr um lugar para ele, afinal ele era o dono da casa, estava recebendo-a a contra-gosto, por educação ela deveria, no mínimo, manter o lugar dele à mesa.

Mas, nesta manhã, passos na escada mostraram que hoje seria diferente dos últimos dias.

- Bom dia, Srta. Lestrange. - disse ele, sentando em frente a ela.

- Bom dia, Sr. Snape.

E começaram a comer.

- Hoje a noite, o diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, virá jantar conosco.

- Quer que eu prepare algo para o jantar?

- Se a senhorita quiser. Do contrário eu posso encomendar algo.

- Não. Eu gosto de cozinhar! - ela sorriu para ele, mas Snape manteve a cara fechada.

_"Ô gêniozinho difícil..."_ - pensou ela, suspirando, triste.

* * *

**19hs.**

Snape saía do quarto quando viu Sara descendo as escadas, apressada. Sabia que ela estava com algo no forno, ele sentia o cheiro da comida ali mesmo, no corredor do andar superior. Só não sabia identificar o que era. Foi atrás dela na cozinha.

- Posso perguntar o que teremos para o jantar?

- Claro, Sr. Snape. É algo simples, mas muito bom. Lasagna de frango ao molho branco, com queijo provolone, acompanhada de arroz branco. Está do seu gosto?

- Sim.

- E fiz também uma sobremesa. Uma musse aerada de leite condensado com morangos.

Snape nada disse, mantendo-se parado ao lado dela, próximo ao fogão. Ele a observou acocar e mexer no forno, verificando a lasagna. Sara vestia uma saia preta levemente rodada, que ia até acima dos joelhos, uma blusa azul claro de mangas compridas, meia-calça escura, uma sapatilha xadrez branco-preto, e tinha os cabelos presos num coque desfiado, na altura da nuca. Ela era muito linda.

Sara se levantou, seu corpo ficando muito próximo de Snape, ela percebera. Se virou, ficando de frente para ele, imaginando que ele se afastaria para evitar algum constrangimento, mas imaginou errado. Ele olhava em seus olhos com tal intensidade que ela poderia jurar que ele lia sua alma. Os olhos profundamente negros dele eram hipnotizantes, como ela nunca reparara neles antes? E de seu corpo, com tórax largo e ombros fortes, desprendia um perfume suave, masculino, como canela e amêndoas doces, misturadas à madeira, com um toque de gengibre. Era um cheiro exótico, que a atiçou, ao mesmo tempo que lhe relaxou, o corpo. E os lábios dele não eram tão finos quanto ela supunha, podia perceber agora, estando próximos.

Snape olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos, se perdendo, percebendo que o brilho que neles havia era um bálsamo para o seu coração em sofrimento. Sara tinha lábios desenhados, nem muito cheios, nem muito finos, simplesmente perfeitos. E dela vinha um perfume doce, suave e sensual, como uma mistura elaborada de rosas, violetas e maçãs.

- Atrapalho? - uma voz alegre soou pela cozinha, retirando-os do transe em que estavam, perdidos nos olhos um do outro.

- Albus... - Snape falou, olhando para a entrada da cozinha, indo até o diretor, nervoso, como uma criança pega com a mão no pote de biscoitos antes da hora do jantar. - Não... não, você não esta atrapalhando. Afinal, não há nada para ser atrapalhado. Deixe-me lhe apresentar à Sara Lestrange.

Ela veio até Dumbledore.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Prof. Dumbledore. Saiba que sou muito grata por concordar em me ajudar.

- Não, querida, agradeça à Severus. Se ele não quisesse lhe acolher, acredite, você não estaria aqui!

- Eu acredito, Sr. Dumbledore. - ela sorriu.

- Tens um belo sorriso, menina! Já reparou, Severus?

- Sim, Albus. - resposta esta acompanhada de um olhar torto para o velho diretor.

- Você podem sentar, eu já vou servir o jantar.

- _Você_ já vai servir? - estranhou Dumbledore, olhando de Sara para Snape. - Você está explorando a jovem, Severus?

- Não, Sr. Dumbledore, eu adoro cozinhar. E pedi ao Sr. Snape para fazer o jantar desta noite.

- Não há necessidade para tanta formalidade, minha querida. Permita-me chamá-la de Sara e me chame de Albus.

- Certo. Albus. - ela sorriu doce e olhou para Snape. - Tomei a liberdade de arrumar a mesa da sala para o jantar de hoje, mas se não for do seu agrado eu posso...

- Sim, Srta. Lestrange, eu percebi que arrumou a mesa da sala e eu não me oponho. Foi uma ótima ideia.

- Que bom. Podem ir que eu já levarei o jantar.

E os dois homens saíram da cozinha em direção à sala.

- Linda ela, não? - comentou Dumbledore, quase num sussurro, ao sentar em seu lugar à mesa.

- Verdade? Não reparei.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Severus! - riu Dumbledore. - Vocês estão convivendo há mais de dois dias e quer que eu acredite que você não percebeu a jóia que está debaixo do seu teto? Não insulte minha capacidade de percepção, meu filho, principalmente depois do que eu quase vi na sua cozinha ao chegar!

- Aquilo não foi nada, Albus! Que maldição! Pare de ser tão metido!

E Sara veio até a mesa, flutuando dois pratos em sua frente, pousando-os delicadamente na mesa.

O jantar seguiu tranquilamente. Dumbledore e Sara acertaram a ida dela para Hogwarts, após as festas de ano novo - iria via Floo, com Snape.

Logo que Dumbledore foi embora, Snape se dirigiu para a biblioteca. Sara organizou a cozinha e subiu para o quarto.

* * *

**22 de Dezembro**

**Sexta-feira**

**3hs da madrugada**

Ela não conseguia dormir. A cena que se passara na cozinha não saía de sua mente.

_"A proximidade do corpo dele, um corpo que não sei como não reparei antes... aqueles olhos fixos em mim, como dois lagos escuros em que eu me afogaria de bom grado..."_

Respirou fundo.

Tinha que parar de pensar nele dessa maneira. Era burrice! Provavelmente, Snape já tinha alguém.

_"E eu até entendo porque ela não mora com ele - afinal, quem suportaria o gênio dele todos os dias?"_

Levantou da cama, se enrolou num roupão e saiu para o corredor. Estava com sede.

Desceu as escadas. Mas, ao passar pela sala, em direção à cozinha, Sara viu que a luz de um dos abajures da biblioteca estava acesa. Foi até lá.

Snape estava dormindo no sofá, sem os sapatos, sem a sobre-camisa preta, apenas a camisa branca, que tinha alguns botões abertos, e a calça preta. Ao lado, sobre a mesinha, um vidro vazio com um rótulo, escrito em uma letra miúda e elegante, que informava: _"Para dormir sem sonhar"_.

Sara, com a certeza de que ele não acordaria, afinal ele bebera todo o vidro de poção, se aproximou, observando-o. Snape estava tão sexy e tão... vulnerável. Não parecia aquele homem seguro de si e de gênio insuportável com quem ela convivia diariamente. Parecia apenas um homem de quem a guerra exigira demais. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado do sofá, próximo ao rosto dele e o tocou, levemente. A pele, um pouco áspera pela barba em crescimento, arrepiou seus dedos. Passou-os sobre os lábios dele, finos e quentes. Acarinhou-lhe os cabelos, lisos e macios.

Snape se mexeu, suspirando.

Sara retirou a mão, rapidamente, levantando, num pulo. Ele ficaria louco com ela se a pegasse ali, admirando-o.

Será que deveria tentar acordá-lo? Ele parecia estar tão desconfortável naquele sofá pequeno.

_"Não, nada vai fazer ele acordar até que passe o efeito da poção. O que pode levar 8hs!"_

Então, ela transfigurou o sofá em uma cama, não resistindo em se aproximar dele novamente. Sentou na beirada da cama, observou o tórax que subia e descia, embalado numa respiração calma, suave. Reparou nas mãos dele, largas, grandes, nem um pouco magras, muito elegantes... Sara pegou a mão esquerda dele entre as suas, pensando em como seria tê-las lhe tocando, tão fortes e habilidosas.

Respirou fundo.

Pelos botões abertos da camisa ela podia perceber que ele não possuía pêlos no peito, pôde ver também uma cicatriz que saía da base do pescoço e entrava por debaixo da camisa, mais à direita. Sara se inclinou sobre ele, sem tocá-lo, e aproximou seus rostos, sentindo a respiração dele misturar-se à sua própria, se afastando antes que a vontade de beijá-lo se tornasse irreprimível. Levantou, apagou a luz do abajur, e saiu da biblioteca.

Bebeu água na cozinha e voltou ao quarto, descobrindo que dormir agora era impossível.

* * *

**E eu lhes apresento mais uma alucinação de um dia de ócio!**

**Reviews, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

**22 de Dezembro**

**Sexta-feira**

Snape acordou, não reconhecendo, num primeiro momento, onde estava.

_"Mas... que cama é essa?"_

E um barulho vindo da cozinha o fez entender.

_"Sara."_

Ele levantou da cama, transformando-a novamente em sofá. Saiu da biblioteca, foi às escadas, entrando no quarto, direto para o banheiro.

* * *

Sara viu quando Snape passou pela sala, indo às escadas. Suspirou. Ainda tinha uma semana para conviver com ele. Tinha reprimir os pensamentos impróprios que enchiam sua mente desde o quase-beijo da noite anterior.

_"Ele é insuportável, fechado, estúpido e muito mais velho do que eu."_

Mas, outra voz lhe dizia:

_"Mas ele é um homem sério, inteligente, sexy... muito sexy. E nem vem com esse negócio de 'mais velho'!"_

À o que ela pensava:

_"Verdade. Mas eu não sei nada sobre ele... e é melhor continuar assim, enquanto eu não o conhecer, não souber se ele tem um lado bom, tudo estará sob controle."_

Mas a outra voz alertava:

_"Desde que ele não chegue muito perto, não a envolva nos braços e tome-lhe os lábios..."_

- Ok, já chega... - ela murmurou, suspirando.

- Falando sozinha, Srta. Lestrange? - perguntou Snape, entrando na cozinha, sentando-se, sem fazer qualquer comentário a respeito de como a cama fora aparecer na biblioteca.

- Bom dia, Sr. Snape. - disse ela, desanimada. _"Por que ele tem que ser tão desagradável logo pela manhã..."_ - E, não estou falando sozinha, apenas pensei alto. Me desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar. - murmurou ele, um tanto surpreso, para não dizer sem graça, com o pedido de desculpas.

* * *

E o dia todo se passou como de costume.

Snape enfurnado no laboratório.

Sara procurando com o que se entreter.

* * *

A noite caía.

Sara estava na biblioteca, pensando no que faria para o jantar. Cozinhar tinha se tornado seu passatempo, pois Snape não mais pedia sua ajuda com as poções, preferindo ficar sozinho, trancado no laboratório.

Foi quando ela o viu atravessar a sala correndo, a mão direita sobre o antebraço esquerdo. Um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Foi até ele.

- Sr. Snape...

Ele parou, olhando para ela, sério, tentando controlar a dor.

- Eu não sei a que horas retorno. Se baterem na porta, ou a chamarem via Floo, não atenda.

- Mas e se for você e... e estiver precisando de ajuda? - a voz lhe falhara, o tom saíra nervoso.

Snape olhou para ela, não compreendendo a apreensão presente na voz feminina. Se aproximou.

- Eu estarei bem. Apenas faça como lhe digo. Não sabemos quem tem conhecimento da sua existência e se a pegarem...

- ...você estará comprometido, assim como meu irmão. - completou ela.

Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e foi para a porta.

Sara levou a mão ao peito, tentando controlar as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos.

Snape percebeu.

- Eu enviarei lhe um Patrono, quando estiver chegando, para que saiba que sou eu. - a voz calma.

Ela apenas confirmou, em silêncio.

Quando ele saiu e a porta bateu, Sara permitiu-se chorar, compreendendo o que ele lhe dissera:

_"Um Patrono? Então, ele realmente serve à luz*, ele tem mesmo algo de bom."_

O que só tornava seus sentimentos ainda mais confusos.

* * *

**23 de Dezembro**

**Sábado**

**2hs da madrugada.**

Sara não conseguia dormir. Saiu para o corredor, percebendo que a porta do quarto de Snape estava entreaberta. Não pôde controlar a curiosidade e foi até lá. Entrou, observando o ambiente. Uma cama grande, com as cobertas em desalinho, umas roupas sobre a cama, duas capas numa cadeira, uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras. Nunca pensou que ele pudesse ser bagunceiro, os estoques do laboratório estavam sempre impecavelmente organizados. Ela sorriu e resolveu ajeitar. Primeiro as roupas que estavam sobre a cama, depois a cama... onde ela pode sentir o cheiro que sentira na cozinha na outra noite, novamente. Sara pegou o travesseiro e o levou ao rosto. Largando-o rapidamente, terminando de arrumar o quarto e saindo.

Desceu para a biblioteca, achou umas revistas de poções em que Snape havia publicado algumas pesquisas, ficou lendo.

* * *

**4hs da madrugada.**

Foi acordada por um patrono corpóreo em forma de urso lhe fucinhando o rosto. Sentou e olhou para ele, mas este não disse nada, apenas a indicou a porta dos fundos da casa.

- Mas o quê você quer?

E ela ouviu barulhos no pátio, levantou, correndo à janela.

- Snape?

Era ele, caído no chão do pátio dos fundos, aparentemente desmaiado, apesar dos espasmos. Ela correu até ele e o urso sumiu. Conjurou uma maca e levou-o para dentro.

- Sara... - ele murmurou.

- Sim, sou eu... - ela registrou o fato dele tê-la chamado pelo nome. - Não fale nada, eu vou levá-lo para o quarto e...

- Não... lá está bagunçado.

- Não mais. Eu... arrumei.

Ele a olhou torto. Sara ignorou. Flutuou a maca até o quarto dele, colocando-a ao lado da cama.

- Vou buscar algumas poções, não se mova! - ela saiu.

Snape se esgueirou até a cama e ficou imóvel.

- Não durma! - gritou Sara ao voltar para o quarto. - Beba! - e o fez beber dois vidros e um pouco de água. - Agora esta.

Ele obedeceu, sem nem ao menos perguntar o que eram. Em menos de dois minutos ele adormeceu profundamente e Sara tratou de despí-lo das vestes sujas, algo que ele não permitiria se estivesse acordado.

- Por Merlim...

Ele tinha um corte bastante profundo que ia da cintura aos quadris, ainda sangrando.

Sara tratou dos ferimentos e, por fim, sentou ao lado dele na cama, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Aproximou seus rostos e tocou seus lábios, levemente, sentindo os dele, finos e macios nos seus, e repetiu o gesto muitas vezes, antes de ir para seu próprio quarto e dormir de cansaço.

* * *

Já passava das 9hs quando Sara acordou. As lembranças da madrugada surgindo em sua mente. Sentou-se rápida na cama, levantando e se vestindo. Correu ao quarto de Snape. Mas ele não estava na cama.

- Srta. Lestrange? - perguntou ele, surpreso por vê-la ali.

Ele saía do banheiro, com apenas uma toalha na cintura, os cabelos molhados.

- Me desculpe, Sr. Snape, eu apenas vim ver se está tudo bem... - ela corou de vergonha dos pés à cabeça.

- Sim, está tudo bem. - respondeu ele, o tom de desentendido, sem querer realmente pensar no que ela fizera em seu favor naquela madrugada, muito menos falar sobre.

- Ok. Eu vou... vou descer e preparar o café.

E ela saiu.

Snape respirou fundo.

_"Se arrependimento matasse..."_

Ele não queria ter pedido ajuda à ela, pensou que conseguiria se arrastar até sua própria cama sozinho! Mas não... ao aparatar para casa, todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam se esvaíram e ele se viu caído no pátio, no meio da neve, sem forças nem para se pôr em pé. A primeira coisa que lhe veio na mente foi Sara e seu sorriso doce, Sara e suas mãos delicadas e habilidosas, Sara e seu corpo, seu cheiro... e foi então que resolveu tentar lançar um Patrono, com os pensamentos nela, e funcionou. Para o alívio de seu corpo e o desespero geral do seu coração.

Agora sabia, tinha certeza, se não a mandasse embora logo, acabaria fraquejando. Acabaria por... Não. Não usaria a palavra "apaixonado", muito menos "amor". _"Estou velho demais e ocupado demais para pensar nessas coisas! De qualquer forma, amanhã já é a noite da ceia de natal, ela provavelmente não a passará aqui. E depois serão apenas mais cinco dias, cinco longos e provocantes dias..."_

Tratou de afastar os pensamentos e se vestir.

* * *

Sara ajeitava a mesa do café, o coração apertado. Depois de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior, ele a tratava como se nada tivesse acontecido!

_"Mas nada realmente aconteceu! Ele não sabe que eu o beijei, não sabe que eu o afaguei os cabelos e fiquei ao seu lado até que os espasmos cessassem."_

Suspirou, pesarosa.

Ouviu os passos firmes dele na escada, secou uma lágrima que insistira em cair.

Snape entrou na cozinha, sentou-se à mesa e ficou a observando. Percebera que ela chorava e que tentava disfarçar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Srta. Lestrange?

- Não... eu apenas estou com saudades de minha irmã. - mentiu ela. - Amanhã vou passar o natal com ela, se não se importa. - completou, lembrando que ainda não o tinha comunicado.

- E por que eu me importaria? A senhorita não é minha prisioneira, é uma hóspede. - respondeu ele, a voz entediada.

Sara não disse nada. Os pensamentos a fizeram corar e sorrir levemente.

_"Bem que eu gostaria de ser sua prisioneira, Sr. Snape... uma presa de guerra, com que você se deleitaria todas as noites..."_

Balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar no final da frase.

Snape reparou que ela corara, apesar de não ter entendido por quê. Na verdade, ele só podia afirmar que ela ficava ainda mais linda com as bochechas rosadas e o sorriso travesso que surgira nos lábios delicadamente desenhados, que ele sentia cada vez mais vontade de tocar com os seus.

* * *

Ao cair da noite, durante o jantar, Sara percebeu que Snape trouxera para a mesa um vidro de poção para dormir sem sonhar.

- Ainda se sente indisposto, Sr. Snape?

- Um pouco.

- Eu me espantaria se não estivesse. - ela sorriu, triste. - Não dá para se brincar com os efeitos de repetidas _Cruciatus_. - Snape a olhou, estranhando que ela reconhecese os sintomas. - Meu irmão costuma levar três dias para parar de tremer. E ele diz que as dores se arrastam por uma semana.

- Verdade. - concordou ele.

-_ Verdade?_ - estranhou ela. - Mas o senhor não me parece estar sentindo qualquer dor.

- Depois de um tempo você se acostuma a conviver com a dor, Srta. Lestrange.

Sara sentiu seu coração apertar. Ela se pegou pensando quantas vezes ele já não teria chegado em casa da maneira que chegou ontem, precisando de ajuda, e não tinha ninguém aqui para cuidar dele.

- Me perdoe a indiscrição, mas... não mora ninguém aqui com você?

- Como a senhorita já pôde perceber, não.

- E seus pais, familiares...?

- A maioria está morta. Minha mãe mora longe daqui, por segurança. O caso dela é o mesmo que o seu: ninguém sabe que ela ainda é viva.

- Mas e... quando você precisa de ajuda, como ontem?

- Geralmente, eu espero minhas forças voltarem e me arrasto até em casa. - murmurou ele, em resposta.

Sara ficou o olhando, espantada.

- Mas sua mãe poderia...

- Minha mãe, como todas as mães do mundo, ficaria apavorada se me visse no estado em que eu estava ontem. Ela não precisa saber pelo que passo. - falou ele, num tom de quem dava a conversa por encerrada.

Ela nada mais disse. E, ao observá-lo comer, pôde perceber que as mãos dele, sempre tão firmes, tremiam um pouco, e que ele não erguia a cabeça da forma aristocrática que ela conhecia.

Ela o viu beber todo o vidro de poção antes de se levantar da mesa, desejando-lhe uma boa noite e seguindo para o andar superior. Ela ajeitou a cozinha e subiu as escadas. Parando no meio do corredor, uma vontade imensa de repetir a loucura da outra noite.

_"Ele tomou a poção. Ele não vai acordar. Não vai saber que eu estive ali e que o beijei."_

E, com um sorriso nos lábios, ela se virou e abriu devagar a porta do quarto de Snape.

Ele dormia sem a camisa, apenas com calças confortáveis de pijama. Sara se aproximou, sentando na beira da cama, inclinando seu rosto sobre o dele, acariciando-o, beijando-lhe os lábios.

Como queria que ele lhe pudesse corresponder! Mas isso não aconteceria. Se estivesse acordado, Snape a escurraçaria não apenas de seu quarto, mas também de sua casa.

Demorou-se um tempo ali, até que sentiu o sono a dominando e partiu para seu próprio quarto, antes que cedesse à tentação de se deitar ao lado dele e adormecer com o corpo enroscado nele.

* * *

**24 de Dezembro**

**Domingo**

Noite da ceia de natal.

O dia se arrastava, mais parecia que o fazia de propósito!

* * *

**18hs**

Sara estava impaciente. Aguardava o sinal de Ninfadora para que aparatasse para o que a irmã chamara de "A Toca", aparentemente era o nome carinhoso com que chamavam a casa da família Weasley.

E um grande animal quadrúpede entrou pela janela da casa de Snape, parando em frente a Sara.

- Mana, aparate, agora! - disse o animal corpóreo feito de luz, a voz de Dora.

E Sara obedeceu, tendo em mente a irmã e o nome da casa da família Weasley.

* * *

Snape terminava de engarrafar uma poção cicatrizante que estivera preparando nos últimos três dias. Ele percebera como ela estivera impaciente e inquieta durante todo o dia. E sentiu um peso no peito - que ele não nomearia, - ao vê-la descer as escadas com uma pequena maleta. Sabia que Sara voltaria no dia seguinte, mas isso não impedia de sentir-se... - não ele não daria um nome àquele sentimento.

E, quando ela aparatou, ele saiu do laboratório e parou no meio da sala vazia e silenciosa. Nunca se sentira tão abandonado antes. Logo ele, que adorava morar sozinho!

_"Exatamente, eu adorava morar sozinho. Antes dela aparecer..."_

* * *

Sara abriu os olhos após passar a tontura e o desconforto da aparatação e o que viu a fez entender o porquê do carinhoso nome dado àquela casa. A casa da família Weasley realmente assemelhava-se à uma toca, só que com vários andares disformes. Era óbvio que a única coisa que mantinha aquela construção em pé era magia!

- Sara! - gritou Dora, correndo em direção à irmã.

- Dora! - elas se abraçaram. - Como você está? E o responsável por esse sorriso, cadê?

- Sua boba! Estou ótima, é claro! E Remus está lá dentro! Vamos!

Andaram até a estranha construção.

- Tem certeza de que isso aqui é seguro? - murmurou Sara.

Dora gargalhou.

- Eu sei que é difícil acreditar que isso não caia, mas acredite, Sara, A Toca é tão segura quanto as pedras do castelo de Hogwarts!

Entraram na casa pela porta da cozinha. Uma mulher ruiva, que cozinhava algo no fogão, se virou para cumprimentá-la.

- Você só pode ser Sara! Tonks tem falado de você por três dias ininteruptos, posso dizer que a conheço há anos! Prazer, querida, sou Molly Weasley.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Weasley.

- Então, finalmente vou conhecer a desconhecida Sara! - disse um homem de sorriso cansado entrando na cozinha.

- Remus Lupin? - perguntou Sara

- Como sabe? - estranhou ele.

- Você é muito o tipo da Dora!

- Mesmo? Então, só posso afirmar que sua irmã tem um péssimo gosto para homens.

- Não se menospreze, Remus. - disse Dora, ralhando. E olhou para a irmã. - Sara, você deve estar com fome, não?

- Um pouco, mas prefiro esperar pela ceia. Precisa de alguma ajuda, Sra. Weasley?

- Ah, querida, você acabou de chegar! Não vou colocá-la para trabalhar na cozinha.

- Sara adora cozinhar, Molly! Vou apresentá-la a todos, em seguida você vem para cá, ok?

- Com certeza! - disse Sara.

* * *

A ceia foi incrível!

Cozinhar ao lado de Molly Weasley havia sido um aprendizado. Ela sabia como lidar com as coisas práticas, como ajeitar uma comida queimada, como dessalgar algo muito salgado. Também, ela criara sete filhos!

Todos foram muito atenciosos e educados com Sara, e ela os adorara. Mas havia alguém que não saía de seus pensamentos. Um homem de olhos, vestes e personalidade escuros.

A neve cessara por um momento e Sara aproveitou para dar um passeio pelo jardim dos Weasley, permitindo à irmã e o namorado um tempo a sós.

_"Será que Snape encontrou o que eu deixei pra ele?"_

O toque dos lábios dele sobre os seus lhe arrepiava ao lembrar. Mesmo que tenham sido toques superficiais, ela tinha que se contentar com eles. Era o máximo que conseguiria...

- Posso saber quem é o dono dos pensamentos? - perguntou Dora, se aproximando.

- Ah, Dora... não é ninguém, eu apenas...

- Não minta, Sara. Eu a conheço há anos... quem é o felizardo?

- Não... não é nenhum felizardo, mana. Eu diria mais que se trata de um amor platônico. - riu ele, sem graça.

- Ele não existe?

- Sim, ele existe. - ela riu de Dora. - Mas não tenho meus sentimentos correspondidos.

- Então, ele é cego.

- Não. Ele é apenas... um homem difícil.

- Um homem difícil? - Dora, olhou para o céu, sua testa se franzindo ao pensar que... - Sara, por acaso é na casa dele que você está hospedada?

- Sim... – ela olhou para o chão, não podia mentir para a irmã.

- Não. Não. Me diga que não é... o Snape?

Sara olhou para a irmã, hesitando por um segundo, que Dora compreendeu como "sim".

- Não... ele não, Sara! Snape não é apenas difícil, ele é insuportável! Como você... como você pode sentir qualquer tipo de sentimento bom a respeito dele?

- Eu... não sei. No início eu também o achei insuportável, mas com o passar dos dias... eu pude perceber que havia um homem sozinho e triste debaixo daquela máscara de indiferença e acabei sentindo que deveria fazer algo para tentar animá-lo.

- E conseguiu?

- Não... - ela sorriu, triste, olhando para o chão. - Ele é realmente irritante, sabe? Eu preparei cafés da manhã maravilhosos, com pães, bolos, capuccinos, sucos, chás, biscoitos... mas nada, absolutamente _nada_, fez o homem sequer sorrir, minimamente que fosse.

- Então, minha irmã, como você foi se apaixonar por ele dessa forma? - Dora olhava para ela, incrédula. Podia ver nos olhos de Sara ela amava o homem de quem falava. Mas Dora não conseguia digerir que o alvo dos sentimentos da irmã fosse Snape.

- Não sei, quando eu percebi já estava o beijando...

- Vocês se beijaram? - perguntou Dora, num susto.

- Não exatamente... ele tomou uma poção para dormir sem sonhar noutra noite e eu aproveitei para...

- Você se aproveitou do Snape, enquanto ele dormia? - Dora tentou controlar uma risada, mas a imagem de Severus Snape sendo abusado enquanto dormia era muito hilária.

- Pois é... e na noite retrasada ele foi chamado pelo Lord das Trevas e voltou muito ferido. Eu tratei dele e não consegui deixar de sentir um aperto no coração ao imaginar que ele chegasse quase todas as noites naquele estado e não tivesse ninguém ali para ajudá-lo.

Dora não disse nada. Nunca pensava em Snape como um homem que sofresse com aquela guerra, como todos os outros membros da Ordem. Na verdade, ninguém pensava nele de outra forma que não fosse como um espião em quem não podia-se acreditar totalmente.

- Por que você o chama de Lord das Trevas? - perguntou ela, depois de um tempo.

- É o costume. Nos últimos tempos tenho morado com meu irmão e em seguida com Snape, portanto... fica difícil lembrar de chamá-lo de Você-sabe-quem. - Dora ficou olhando para ela, fixamente. - O que foi, Dora?

- Nada, apenas estou tentando imaginar você e o Snape... vocês até que fazem um casal legal, sabe? Ele é um homem muito inteligente e não posso negar que é muito poderoso, ninguém na Ordem seria páreo para ele num duelo... e você é tão inteligente quanto, e tem uma paciência incrível - o que é extremamente necessário para se conviver com ele numa boa.

- Não somos casal nenhum, Dora. Ele não tem qualquer interesse me mim.

- Snape não é cego, Sara. E ele tem estado tantos anos sozinho que acho que deve estar faminto por um pouco de atenção e carinho... tá certo que não posso dizer que eu esteja à par da vida amorosa dele, mas acredito que ele não tenha nenhuma. Afinal, quem conseguiria suportá-lo?

- Eu consigo. Mas admito que até à mim ele consegue tirar do sério, às vezes.

- Você devia conversar com Dumbledore, Sara.

- Ele já esteve na casa de Snape. Acertamos que vou para Hogwarts no dia 1º de janeiro.

- Mesmo? Aproveite, então, e converse com ele. Dumbledore saberá te explicar como é exatamente que a cabeça de Snape funciona.

- É... só tenho que suportar a distância até dia primeiro...

- Continue fazendo-o beber poções para dormir sem sonhar todas as noites e aproveite! – ela ria.

- Não brinque com isso, Dora! Não é nada legal saber que só posso beijá-lo quando ele não está consciente.

- Eu nem posso imaginar. Mas, vamos afastar essa tristeza, hein? Vamos entrar que estou louca para comer aquela sobremesa que você fez de bombons e creme branco!

* * *

**25 de Dezembro **

Meia-noite e meia

Snape estava deitado no sofá da biblioteca há mais de três horas. Estava com fome, mas sabia que não havia nada à se comer na cozinha.

_"Afinal, Sara não está aqui para cuidar de mim."_

Ele se repreendeu, assustado, pelo pensamento quase no mesmo momento em que ele surgira:

_"Mas o que foi que eu virei? Uma criança indefesa com fome e saudades?"_

Ele se levantou, indo à cozinha. Acendeu a luz e percebeu que havia algo sobre a mesa, coberto com um pano. Um bilhete repousava sobre o pano. Snape o pegou e abriu.

_"Sr. Snape_

_Imaginei que não cozinharia na noite de natal, portanto, preparei uma pequena ceia para o senhor._

_Espero que goste._

_Um feliz natal._

_Sara Lestrange."_

Ele retirou o pano e percebeu que ela fora modesta ao indicar que preparara uma "pequena ceia".

_"Aqui tem comida para quatro pessoas, no mínimo!"_

Sentou e tratou de experimentar de tudo um pouco. Não sabia dizer o que estava mais delicioso.

_"Tudo que Sara faz é perfeito. Me pergunto como ela seria..."_

E bufou ao perceber para onde se dirigiam seus pensamentos.

* * *

* o que eu quis ilustrar aqui é o fato de que os Comensais da Morte não podem lançar Patronos, pois eles lutam contra aquilo de que Patronos são feitos: felicidade e lembranças boas. J.K. Rowling explicou isso numa das entrevistas esclarecedoras pós-RdM.

Respondendo às wonderful reviews:

**Ana Paula Prince:** aqui está mais um big capítulo! Inspiração eu to necessitada demais para Só o Amor Salva... que droga de bloqueio criativo!

**TatiHopkins e NinaRickman:** o Rodolfo pediu ajuda para a irmã que é a única pessoa que ele amou e protegeu durante toda a vida, devido à o ultimo pedido de sua mãe (que Sara jamais participasse do círculo de Voldemort... pois acontece de tudo um pouco com as mulheres de Comensais, e se o pai deles soubesse que ela é viva ele a forçaria a casar com um tipo como Mulciber... eca, que nojo!) mas ele está do lado das trevas, apenas quer proteger a Sara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

**25 de Dezembro**

**Segunda-feira**

**9hs**

Sara acordou com Dora lhe cutucando.

- Para... você sabe que eu odeio quando faz isso! - reclamou ela para a irmã que a incomodava.

- Eu sei que você odeia. É por isso que eu faço! Vamos, levante! Temos um café maravilhoso para tomar e você deve estar muito apreensiva em saber como está seu rabugento.

- Mas do que você está falando? - perguntou Sara, sem ter entendido.

- Snape, obviamente. De quem mais seria?

Sara riu.

- Vai ficar para almoçar, não é, Sara? - perguntou Molly Weasley, na mesa do café da manhã.

- Receio que não, Sra. Weasley. Estou hospedada na casa de um conhecido, não seria de bom tom chegar após o horário previamente combinado.

- Que desculpa mais deslavada, Sara. - murmurou Dora, para que só ela ouvisse.

* * *

**11hs**

Sara se despedia de todos e se encaminhava com Dora para o pátio para aparatar.

- O que vai fazer quando chegar lá, mana? - perguntou Dora.

- Nada. Vou continuar a tratá-lo como se ele fosse apenas o dono da casa e eu uma hóspede com quem ele tem pouco prazer em dividir seu espaço.

- Custo muito a acreditar que ele não esteja apreciando a sua compania, Sara. - disse Remus Lupin, se aproximando delas.

- Você contou à ele, Dora? - Sara olhou revoltada para a irmã.

- Sim. E acho que Remus pode ajudar.

- Ajudar? Você está louca! Não há o que ser feito, Snape não me suporta!

- Não acredito. - disse Remus. - Conheço Severus desde os 11 anos, nunca fomos muito amigos, é verdade, mas de uns tempos para cá estamos um tanto próximos. Sei que ele tem muita necessidade de compania. Ele é arredio, não permite que ninguém chegue perto de seus segredos, nem de seus laboratórios. Mas permitiu à você, Sara, morar na casa dele e ajudá-lo com as poções.

- Eu o ajudei apenas uma vez, Remus... - murmurou ela.

- Eu sei. E sei também o porquê. Ele a está afastando ultimamente, não?

- Sim. Como sabe?

- É típico dele. - riu Lupin. - Severus está mais interessado em você do que gostaria de admitir, Sara. Tudo o que ele já amou na vida, ele perdeu. Ele, provavelmente, teme que aconteça o mesmo com você. E mais, ele deve achar que uma mulher como você jamais se interesaria por um homem como ele. Ele apenas não quer sofrer.

- Isso é loucura! Por que eu não me interessaria? Ele é incrível, inteligente, forte...

- Ok. Não precisa continuar, Sara. Eu não posso nem imaginar o que a levou a sentir tal amor por alguém como Severus. - riu Remus. - Mas ele merece alguém que o ame; se alguém merece ser amado, este alguém é Severus. Saiba apenas que ele teve uma vida muito difícil, tente compreendê-lo. Ele luta pela luz e muitas vidas já foram salvas pelas mãos dele e pelos planos das Trevas que ele descobre e conta à Ordem.

- Eu sei que ele é bom. Ele é capaz de lançar um Patrono.

- Sim. Eu já recebi um Patrono de Severus e devo admitir que mal pude acreditar quando ouvi o animal falando. - disse Remus. - Tenha paciência e perceba os pequenos sinais de que ele está interessado em você.

- Mais alguma coisa, guru do amor? - brincou Sara.

- Sim. - ele riu. - Severus é um homem de sentimentos intensos. Ele ama e odeia com a mesma intensidade e é extremamente ciumento, se você souber viver com isso, então, tudo estará bem.

- Eu já estou mais do que acostumada a viver superprotegida, Remus. E eu já percebi que Snape é um homem de sentimentos intensos. - ela olhou para o casal e sorriu. - Obrigada, aos dois. Eu devo ir.

- Vá e faça algo por aquele mal humorado, mana.

Ela sorriu, abraçou a ambos e aparatou.

* * *

Ela entrava pela porta dos fundos da casa quando o viu descer as escadas, quase correndo, em sua direção.

- Srta. Lestrange. - ele parou em sua frente, olhando-a intensamente, parecendo ansioso, antes de continuar falar. - Teve um bom natal?

- Sim, Sr. Snape. - seu coração parara de bater por um momento e retomara seu funcionamento, enlouquecido. - E o senhor?

- Muito bom, graças à senhorita.

- Apreciou a pequena ceia que lhe deixei, então? - ela sorriu, olhando nos olhos escuros, policiando-se para não o fitar apaixonadamente.

- Muito. Apesar de não ter encontrado uma "pequena ceia", mas sim um banquete.

- Me faz ficar tímida com tal elogio. - Sara baixou o rosto, corando, sorrindo.

Snape levou a mão à face delicada, erguendo-a.

Sara estremeceu ao toque, mergulhando nos olhos negros, perdida.

- Não fique envergonhada. Você é... - ele pausou. - Você cozinha, maravilhosamente bem. - continuou, a voz baixa, suave.

E eles estavam tão próximos, em pé no meio da sala de estar, a mão dele lhe acariciando o rosto. Ela deu um passo à frente, lembrando das palavras de Remus: _"perceba os pequenos sinais de que ele está interessado em você."_. Bem, se aquilo ali não era um sinal, ela não sabia o que o seria! Agora, estavam à menos de um palmo longe um do outro. Sara podia sentir a respiração dele no rosto. E percebeu quando Snape desceu os olhos para seus lábios entreabertos, fitando-os com desejo. Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios, propositadamente. Mas a mão soltou sua face e Snape se afastou, como se algo o tivesse queimado.

Sara não entendeu.

- Sr. Snape... - tentou chamá-lo.

Mas ele seguira para os laboratórios, sem se voltar para ela.

_"Que droga! Malditos laboratórios!"_ - exasperou-se Sara.

Mas respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar, e subiu as escadas, indo do quarto direto para um banho.

* * *

Snape estava sentado no mesmo lugar desde que entrara no laboratório.

_"O que foi que eu fiz? Eu quase a desrespeitei!"_ - pensava.

_"Ela me pareceu muito interessada em ser desrespeitada, sabe?"_ - disse uma voz.

_"Até parece! Uma mulher como Sara, interessada em qualquer coisa com um homem como eu!"_

_"Isso faz de você um homem de sorte, meu rapaz!"_ - disse a Voz.

_"Claro. Ser um Comensal, espião-duplo, sendo que nenhum dos lados acredita realmente em mim, um homem solitário, amargo, mal-humorado, insuportável, mortalmente ciumento e com os dias contados, me parece serem coisas que acontecem somente com pessoas de muita sorte!"_ - ironizou ele.

_"Não diminua seu valor, Severus! Muitas vidas foram salvas pelos seus atos."_ - falou a Voz.

_"Da mesma forma que muitas outras eu tirei com minhas próprias mãos!"_ - revoltou-se ele.

_"Sara ama você."_

Snape ficou estático, aquela última frase dava voltas em sua mente. E ele permitiu-se imaginar, se aquilo pudesse ser verdade, o que faria.

Respirou fundo, quando seu corpo começou a responder às imagens de Sara em diversas posições provocantes.

_"Não sei se foi apenas impressão, mas aquela voz se parecia muito com a de Albus..."_ - pensou ele, antes de se levantar e seguir para seu quarto.

* * *

Snape podia vê-la. Sara estava na cozinha, arrumando a mesa para o almoço. Ela já trocara de roupa. Vestia agora um vestido de algodão, não muito longo, de mangas compridas. Os cachos amarrados, displicentemente, na nuca, para que não caíssem na comida que ela fazia no fogão.

_"Linda."_

Sara ergueu os olhos ao sentir-se sendo observada.

- Sr. Snape. O almoço logo estará pronto.

- Posso já me sentar?

- Claro. - ela riu. - A casa é sua.

Ele ficou olhando para aquele sorriso, hipnotizado. Sara percebeu, o que fez seu sorriso aumentar.

_"Mais um sinal."_

Ela serviu o almoço e o obsevou comer com gosto, se servindo por três vezes.

- Se você continuar comendo assim, vai acabar engordando! - brincou ela.

- Se você continuar cozinhando desta maneira eu não poderei parar de comer.

_"Ele aceitou a brincadeira!"_ - ela o olhou, não havia nenhum sorriso no rosto dele, mas um brilho nos olhos negros a fez continuar sorrindo pelo resto do dia.

* * *

A noite chegou e Sara percebeu, triste, que Snape não tomaria nenhum poção para dormir nesta noite. Tinha saudades de poder abraçá-lo e beijar-lhe os lábios, afagar-lhe os cabelos. Na metade das escadas, resolveu voltar e ir à biblioteca.

- Já está se sentindo melhor? - perguntou ela, entrando na biblioteca.

- Sim. - Snape lia um livro, fazendo algumas anotações, mas levantou os olhos para vê-la, por um segundo.

- Está conseguindo dormir sem a poção? - perguntou, tentando não demonstrar nenhuma intenção.

- Sim. - mas ele percebeu o tom das perguntas, estranhando.

- Até já parou de tremer... - comentou, olhando para as mãos dele.

- Ontem à noite. - e a tristeza que se apossou do olhar e o sumiço do sorriso dos lábios dela o deu uma ideia. - Mas acho que vou aceitar sua sugestão e beber uma poção para dormir hoje a noite. Assim, descansarei mais, acordarei mais disposto. Tenho que me lembrar que as aulas em Hogwarts recomeçam em alguns dias, não posso estar tremendo na frente dos alunos. - ele levantou e foi ao laboratório, voltando com um vidro nas mãos. - Boa noite, Srta. Lestrange.

- Boa noite, Sr. Snape. - e ela voltara a sorrir.

Ele subiu as escadas, desconfiado.

Sara esperou um pouco mais de uma hora para subir até o quarto dele.

Logo que subiu, Snape vestiu as calças de pijama para dormir e despejou o conteúdo do vidro de poção da pia do banheiro. Fez sua higiene noturna e tratou de ir deitar, curioso com o fato de Sara estar tão interessada em saber se ele estaria dormindo profundamente.

Passou-se uma hora até que ele ouvisse os passos dela na escada.

Ela abriu a porta, lentamente. Snape dormia da barriga para cima, como nas outras vezes em que ela o vira dormir. Sara sentou do lado dele, na cama e acariciou seu rosto, aproximando seus lábios, beijando-o docemente.

- Como eu senti sua falta... uma noite longe e eu não fazia outra coisa a não pensar em você... - ela murmurava em meio aos beijos superficiais que depositava sobre os lábios dele.

Snape sentiu seu coração disparar enlouquecido. Então era isso! Ela costumava vir ao seu quarto e simplesmente beijá-lo, declarando-se daquela maneira apaixonada e doce? Como queria poder correspondê-la! Mas se ousasse se mexer sabia que ela sairia correndo. Só que seu corpo não podia ser repreendido por estar respondendo aos estímulos das mãos delicadas que o tocavam e dos lábios quentes nos seus.

Deixou que ela fizesse com ele o que quisesse, tentando se controlar para não agarrá-la e tomá-la nos braços, fazê-la mulher em sua cama.

Sara percebeu que o corpo dele respondia aos seus toques, que estavam mais ousados nesta noite. Mas ela não podia evitar de sentir necessidade em tocá-lo. O peito largo, forte, o cheiro gostoso e sensual que vinha do corpo dele, lançavam chamas sobre sua pele e tornava doloroso o desejo que a molhava entre as pernas.

Ela não mais resistiu e deitou ao lado dele na cama, colocando uma perna entre as dele, o corpo um pouco inclinado sobre ele. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, o tórax, a barriga, chegando ao cós da calça com vontade de seguir adiante, com um desejo louco de sentí-lo!

Snape sentiu quando ela colou o corpo curvilíneo no seu, e os beijos que ela descia em direção a um ponto de seu corpo que gritava para ser tocado, e ele estava sem cueca, o que fazia seu desejo por ela ser muito óbvio.

Sara percebeu o membro rígido sob a calça e o olhou com fome, agarrando o cós da calça.

_"Será que ele acordaria se eu..." _

Snape percebeu os pensamentos dela e se mexeu. Não responderia por si caso ela o tocasse da maneira que via nos pensamentos dela.

Sara pulou da cama, morrendo de medo que ele tivesse acordado. O olhou apaixonadamente por um longo tempo, sem se aproximar mais, e saiu do quarto dele.

- Mas o que foi isso? - murmurou ele, confuso e louco de desejo, passando a mão pelo corpo, por onde ela o havia beijado, e sobre o membro dolorosamente rígido.

_"Ela vem todas as noites abusar de mim quando eu tomo a poção para dormir?"_

_"Peraí, você disse 'abusar'?" _- riu a Voz. - _"Como se você fosse um menino virgem e inocente que Sara tivesse forçado a fazer alguma coisa!"_

Snape respirou fundo, tentando controlar o desejo em seu corpo. Mas as lembranças das mãos, dos lábios, do corpo dela, não o ajudavam!

_-_ Por que ela faz isso?

_"Cara, você é muito burro, quando quer! Não me faça ter vergonha de ser a voz da sua consciência! Aquela mulher linda e gostosa que acabou de sair daqui, que lhe acariciou de maneira deliciosamente sensual, te ama! E eu já disse isso!"_

Ele ficou fitando o teto, completamente perdido nas sensações que ainda permaneciam em seu corpo.

Bem, eu nem vou pedir desculpas porque toda essa demora em atualizar a fic não tem perdão...

* * *

Muitos beijos e obrigada pela paciência!

**Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman:** eu sei que é estranho pensar em Rodolfo se importando com alguém... mas é que a história surgiu e, da mesma forma que eu vejo que há fics com Snape sendo realmente do mal, eu pensei: que mal há em ter uma fic onde Rodolo Lestrange tem carinho pela irmã que a vida inteira ele ajudou a esconder?

**Coraline D. Snape:** Bem, Rodolfo confiou a irmã à Snape pelo fato de ele ser muito influente ao lado do Lord (e isso é quase uma dica - por isso não posso dier mais nada!) e também por haver essa desconfiança de que ele esteja do lado da luz, de qualquer forma, Rodolfo também sabia que Snape levaria Sara para Dumbledore.

**Yasmin Potter: **Sim, eu tenho algo contra Dumbledore... muito "algos", eu diria. Amo Dora e Lupin! Eu não gosto de pensar que J.K. matou eles! Por isso, pra mim, eles continuam vivos e criando o pequeno Teddy!

**Tarah Draconiger:** que nick mais sonoro! Amei o seu nick! E saber que tenho leitora nova!

Beijos a todas!

**+ Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 04**

**26 de Dezembro**

**Terça-feira**

Sara levantou cedo, como sempre, e desceu para preparar a mesa do café. Sabia que tremeria de desejo dos pés à cabeça quando o visse, mas não podia simplesmente se trancar no quarto para sempre!

Ouviu os passos dele na escada e sentiu o coração disparar.

- Bom dia, Srta. Lestrange.

- B-bom dia, Sr. Snape.

Ele sentou e tratou de tomar seu café.

Sara o observou discretamente; o cheiro do corpo dele, as mãos pegando a taça, se servindo de leite, os olhos sérios, a cabeça erguida aristocraticamente, os lábios finos entreabertos... e ela suspirou.

Snape notou e se segurou para não sorrir.

* * *

Passava das 10hs quando uma coruja entrou voando pela janela da sala e pousou em frente à Sara.

- Hermes? - ela reconheceu o animal e, apreensiva, retirou a carta que ele trazia amarrada à perna.

_"Sara_

_Eu fui atacado na noite passada, não estou nada bem, - acredito que seu anfitrião tenha lhe falado algo a respeito._

_Estou de cama e não sei se me levantarei. Gostaria de vê-la antes que o pior aconteça._

_Tonks."_

Como assim? Seu pai fora atacado, estava ferido e Snape não lhe dissera nada! Sara partiu em direção ao laboratório, furiosa. Tentou entrar, mas a porta estava trancada.

- _Alorromora_. - nada aconteceu. - Sr. Snape abra a porta, é urgente!

Ele não respondeu.

_"Maldito! É óbvio que ele sabe o que eu quero lhe falar!"_

- Sr. Snape, abra esta porta ou eu a arrombarei!

Mas nenhum som de passos podiam ser ouvidos.

- Mas que droga! Abra a maldita porta!

Nada.

Tentando engolir a raiva crescente e a dor de traição que tomava conta de seu peito, Sara deu meia volta e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto. Juntou suas coisas e voltou para a sala, se dirigindo à porta dos fundos.

- Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? - perguntou ele, saindo da cozinha.

- Embora!

- Não posso permitir que vá.

- Não pode? - ela se virou para ele, revoltada. - Como o senhor mesmo disse: sou sua hóspede, não uma prisioneira!

- Eu a farei minha prisioneira se insistir em sair por essa porta.

- Tente. - rosnou ela.

Sabia que estava se arriscando. Muito provavelmente Snape a ganharia em um duelo, mas mesmo assim, não seria detida sem lutar!

- Srta. Lestrange, seu irmão me fez responsável pela sua segurança. Não posso permitir que você saia sozinha, sem nenhuma proteção.

Sara não disse mais nada, se virou para a porta e a abriu.

- Srta. Lestrange. - ele chamou, em tom de aviso.

- Faça o que quiser para me impedir, pois eu não pretendo obedecê-lo. - e ela saiu para o pátio.

_"Impertinente!"_ - pensou Snape, indo atrás dela.

- Srta. Lestrange. Eu sei como deve estar se sentindo...

- Não! Você não sabe! Se soubesse não teria me escondido o fato de meu pai ter sido atacado!

- Ele não é seu pai.

- Sim, ele é! Foram os Tonks quem me criaram! - ela continuou caminhando até o ponto de aparatação.

- Aonde vai?

- Vê-lo.

- Não posso permitir...

- AH! É mesmo? O senhor não pode permitir? - ironizou ela. - Pois danem-se você e a sua permissão!

- Sara. - alertou ele; estava se segurando para não azará-la.

- Agora lembrou que me chamo Sara e não _"Srta. Lestrange"_? - continuou ela, com o tom irônico.

_"Impedimenta."_ - lançou ele, mudo.

Mas ela se protegeu.

_"Protego."_

- Não devia atacar alguém pelas costas, Snape. - ela parou e se virou para olhá-lo.

- Não me force a usar a magia para impedí-la de ir, Sara. - disse ele, o tom sério.

- Que mal há em eu ir visitar meu pai? - perguntou, exasperada.

- Não tem minha permissão. - foi tudo o que ele disse.

- Já mandei você se danar! - gritou ela, furiosa com a indiferença dele.

_"Expelliarmus."_

E a varinha dela voou de suas mãos.

- Me devolva! - ela gritou.

- Não. Volte para dentro de casa.

Sara sentiu a raiva lhe explodir, não podia aparatar sem a varinha. Ela o olhou enfurecida e correu para dentro de casa, mas as lágrimas começaram a rolar. Ela subiu as escadas, se fechando no quarto para chorar de raiva, de saudades, de amor.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, ele bateu na porta.

- Sara...

- Saia daqui, Snape.

_"Que ódio! E eu... eu o amo, eu confiava nele!"_

- Eu só quero lhe devolver sua varinha. - disse ele.

Ela levantou da cama e abriu a porta.

- Obrigada. - disse, seca, pegando a varinha das mãos dele.

- Eu peço desculpas por não ter lhe contado...

- Danem-se você e as suas desculpas, também. - disse ela, fechando a porta.

* * *

**27 de Dezembro**

**Quarta-feira**

Sara não saíra do quarto dela desde o dia anterior.

Snape estava apreensivo. Depois de tudo o que ele descobrira, depois dos sentimentos que ele descobrira que ela nutria por ele!

_"Como eu poderia contar à ela sobre o Tonks? Sendo que eu sei que Malfoy está desconfiado do irmão dela? Podia ser uma armadilha para que ele colocasse as mãos nela!"_

E ele sabia muito bem o que Lucius Malfoy faria com Sara quando a pegasse.

Ele ouviu o barulho a porta do quarto dela se abrindo e ela apareceu no corredor.

Sara o viu sentado no sofá da sala e desceu as escadas ignorando-o. Foi para a cozinha. Estava com fome. Preparou sanduíches de forno e sentou para comer.

Snape entrou na cozinha.

- Sara, eu...

- É _Srta. Lestrange_, Sr. Snape. - retrucou ela, o tom bravo.

- Claro. Srta. Lestrange, eu tenho um bom motivo por ter lhe escondido o fato que se passou com seu pai.

Ela o olhou, esperando que ele lhe dissesse algo mais.

- Não posso lhe dizer o que é, mas, acredite em mim, eu não pude contar à você que ele fora atacado.

Ela continuou a comer, sem dar-lhe mais atenção.

Ele sentou em frente à ela, se servindo, mas mais a observando do que comendo. Os olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos e angustiados, e em seus pensamentos, ele podia ver, havia decepção e a sensação de ter sido traída.

Snape não pode mais vê-la daquele jeito e se levantou, indo para a sala.

Foi quando sua Marca ardeu, intensamente, e ele não pode se impedir de quase gritar, caindo sobre os joelhos, encurvado.

- O que houve? - Sara estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, preocupada.

- Nada...

- Não se faça de forte, Snape! Me deixe ajudá-lo!

- Não há nada que você possa fazer! Eu devo ir ao encontro dele. - rosnou ele.

- Mas e se você for castigado?

- Não será a primeira vez. - ele tentou se pôr em pé, mas a Marca ardia muito. - Maldição!

- Venha. - Sara tentou erguê-lo, sem sucesso, Snape era muito mais pesado do que ela. - Droga, eu disse pra você não comer tanto!

Snape sorriu, em meio à dor.

- Sua culpa. - murmurou ele. - Eu tenho que ir...

- Espere, não vai sair antes de se acalmar! - ela o segurou no chão, o abraçou, ambos ajoelhados, e tentou acalmá-lo com palavras doces.

Ele não sabia dizer o que estava surtindo mais efeito em seus nervos, se a voz dela, sussurrada em seu ouvido, ou o corpo feminino, ainda quente do banho, agarrado em seu próprio. Mas sim, ele estava se sentindo gradativamente melhor.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir, Sara... - murmurou.

- Certo. - ela retirou os braços de volta dele e o olhou. - Pelo menos você já parou de tremer. - tentou sorrir.

Snape levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Sara aceitou a ajuda e, ao se pôr de pé, se viu muito perto dele, os corpos quase colados e os rostos próximos. Ele levou a mão para lhe acariciar a face e passou um dedo sobre os lábios dela. Sara fechou os olhos e sentiu quando ele se aproximou mais, enlaçando um braço em sua cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo, colando os lábios sobre os dela. Ela enlaçou seu pescoço, não contendo um gemido por antecipação ao sentir a língua dele lhe tocando os lábios, pedindo passagem, que ela permitiu, entregando-se a um beijo inicialmente calmo, que se tornava urgente e avassalador.

Snape a apertou contra seu corpo, sentindo-a derreter em seus braços, soltando-a em seguida.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir... - murmurou, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Eu sei... tome cuidado, por favor. - a voz tremida, ofegante.

Ele a beijou os lábios suavemente antes de pegar a capa e sair pela porta da frente.

* * *

FINALMENTE!

Algo aconteceu entre eles!

Mas Sev foi convocado pelo Lord... e Sara ficou sozinha em casa... e Lucius Malfoy está atrás dela... e ele aparecerá no próximo capítulo!

Ai ai ai!

Problemas a vista!

**Coraline D. Snape: **sim, Sara já tinha dado sinais de que estava muito a fim do Sev, mas ele com toda aquela coisa de se sentir inferior e não merecedor de amor sempre complica tudo... enfim, este capítulo terminou bem, mas não garanto o mesmo "final feliz" no próximo, afinal se relacionar com Severus Snape nunca foi e nunca será algo simples e fácil.

**Yasmin Potter: **primeiramente, se tu tem um prof. que lembra o Sev ninguém pode te culpar por querer dar uns pegas nele! Segundamente, não consigo parar de odiar o Dumbledore... simplesmente não dá! E cadê a atualização de HP e o Ritual da Imortalidade? Tá demorando demais!

Bjus!

+ Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

Sara sentia que o tempo não passava. Resolveu tentar distrair a cabeça com algo que gostava muito de fazer: cozinhar. Foi para a cozinha.

Sara retirava o terceiro bolo do forno quando ouviu um barulho alto, mais alto do que de uma aparatação.

_"As proteções! As proteções foram quebradas!"_

E ela correu escada acima, colocando em si mesma um feitiço de desilusão. Ficou escondida num canto do corredor, de onde poderia ver quem estava ali, a varinha em punho. E logo o invasor se mostrou: era loiro, cabelos lisos e compridos.

_"Malfoy!"_

E ela tremeu ao lembrar de um dos argumentos de Rodolfo para que ela aceitasse se esconder: _"Vou lhe dar apenas um motivo para que você suma, Sara: Lucius Malfoy. Ele costuma 'brincar' cruelmente com suas presas antes de dá-las de comer a Lobo Greyback."_

- Eu sei que você está por aqui, Srta. Lestrange. - ela ouviu Malfoy dizer, suavemente. - Seu irmão não vai poder escondê-la por muito mais tempo, portanto, apareça e vamos adiantar nossa brincadeira! Por que atrasar o inevitável, querida? Sei que você deve ser muito gostosinha... para Rodolfo tê-la escondido todos esses anos, só pode ter sido por medo do que poderíamos fazer com você. - ele riu, um riso seco, cruel. - Prometo que serei muito... cuidadoso com você... e terá tanto prazer quanto eu.

Ela estava congelada de medo contra a parede do corredor. Malfoy subia as escadas, agora.

_"Severus... onde está você?"_

- Snape não chegará em casa tão cedo, Sara. E eu devo lhe dizer que sou muito melhor do que ele... - dizia Malfoy.

- Não era o que Narcisa costumava dizer. - era a voz de Snape.

E Malfoy se virou na metade da escada para dar de cara com Snape, um pouco ferido, mas pronto para lutar, a varinha em punho.

- Aliás, Lucius, se bem me lembro, você a matou justamente por ela ter jogado algumas verdades na sua cara, não foi? Algo a respeito de Travers e Avery... - provocou.

- Ela estava louca, por isso eu a matei. - ele desceu as escadas, voltando a sala. - Não posso ter ao meu lado uma cadelinha no cio que sai com qualquer um que prometa lhe dar um trato.

- Certo, Lucius, eu acredito. - ele manteve o tom irônico. - Mas o que o traz à minha casa, sem ter sido convidado? Ou melhor: o que o fez pensar que eu cairia no seu joguinho de me convocar para uma reunião que se provou ser uma armadilha?

- Sara Lestrange. Eu a quero.

- _Sara Lestrange_? Nunca ouvi falar.

- Ah, ouviu sim, Snape... eu sei que ela está aqui. - rosnou Malfoy.

- Quem lhe disse isso? Ou melhor: quem é essa Sara Lestrange?

- Não se faça de desentendido! Rodolfo me contou tudo. Eu o torturei para que abrisse a boca.

Sara levou as mãos à boca, apavorada.

_"Ele torturou meu irmão!"_

- Eu não posso ajudá-lo a ter o que quer, Malfoy. - disse Snape, sentando no sofá, como que despreocupado.

- Eu a quero, Snape!

- Pois, se bem me lembro, há uma certa... _regra_, instituída pelo próprio Lord das Trevas, onde a mulher de um Comensal só partilha o leito de outros quando for da vontade do marido dela ou com a permissão dele. Claro que, no seu caso, isso não se aplicou... - alfinetou ele.

- E...?

- _E_... que eu não permito e nem é de minha vontade que Sara partilhe do leito de qualquer outro homem que não o de seu marido, que neste caso seria eu.

Sara respirou fundo, aliviada. Sentindo-se salva.

- _Você_? Rodolfo entregou a irmã para você em _casamento_? - Malfoy não acreditava.

- Sim. De que outra maneira você acha que eu aceitaria? O que me traria de lucros ter uma mulher nesta casa se não pudesse tê-la em minha cama?

- Prove o que está me dizendo. Onde ela está? - gritou Malfoy.

- Certamente. Sara! - ele a chamou, esperando que ela interpretasse a personagem.

E ela se levantou de onde estava escondida, retirando o feitiço desilusório e ajeitando os cabelos e a roupa, simulou que saía do quarto de Snape e desceu as escadas.

- Sim, me chamou, Severus? - e ela se pôs ao lado do sofá em que ele estava sentado.

- O Sr. Malfoy aqui quer uma prova do nosso casamento.

- Que tipo de prova? - ela simulou corar, sabia que Snape jamais permitiria que ela passasse por qualquer espécie de situação vergonhosa. - O que deseja que eu faça, meu marido?

- Sente-se aqui em meu colo e... - ele olhou para Malfoy. - Um beijo seria uma prova suficiente, Lucius?

- Dependendo da intimidade do tal beijo. - provocou Malfoy, comendo Sara com os olhos.

- Sente-se em meu colo e me beije, Sara. - ordenou Snape, suavemente.

Ela sorriu intimamente e sentou-se em seu colo, de lado, envolvendo uma mão nos cabelos dele e a outra desabotoando a camisa preta.

- Com prazer, Severus. - sussurrou ela, maliciosa.

E Malfoy observou a intimidade com que Snape tomou os lábios dela, uma mão subindo o vestido que ela usava, acariciando-a nas coxas, a outra mantendo-a sentada em seu colo para que não escapasse. Enquanto Sara se entregava completamente às carícias dele.

Depois de alguns minutos de amassos, Snape olhou para Malfoy.

- Prova suficiente, Lucius. Agora, caia fora e nos deixe terminar a brincadeira à sós. - ele respirava descompassadamente.

- Snape, seu filho da mãe sortudo... - Malfoy tinha a voz rouca de desejo, observando Sara, os olhos famintos. - Deliciosa a sua esposinha...

- Exatamente: _minha esposa_. Dê o fora, Lucius!

E Malfoy aparatou.

Snape reestabeleceu rapidamente as proteções e olhou para Sara, ainda em seu colo.

- Desculpe tê-la feito passar por isso...

- Não se desculpe. - e ela se sentiu murchar, não imaginou que aqueles beijos intensos fossem apenas encenação, pensou que... _"ah, esquece."_

Ela fez que se levantaria do colo dele, mas Snape a segurou no lugar.

- Eu não pretendi me aproveitar de você.

- Você não fez nada do que eu não quisesse. - ela murmurou.

- Eu sei. - ele sorriu. - Eu estava acordado naquela outra noite, eu não tomei a poção para dormir...

Sara ficou vermelha de vergonha.

- Você...?

- Eu deixei que você se aproveitasse de mim, da mesma forma que você se permitiu agora a pouco. - ele a olhou, fixamente, queria saber quais eram as intenções dela. - Por que faz aquilo... e por que me permitiu tocá-la em frente à Malfoy?

- Porque... eu gostaria que o que você disse ao Malfoy pudesse ser verdade. - ela murmurou, encarando-o. - Eu queria ser, realmente, a Sra. Snape. Eu queria que... - e ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, encarando-o com os olhos pesados de desejo e amor. - ...terminássemos a brincadeira que começamos na frente dele.

- Não, Sara. - a voz dele se tornou profunda e pesada. - Você não iria querer nada disso. Eu sou um Comensal da Morte, sou muito mais velho. Eu não sou homem para uma mulher linda e delicada como você.

- Diz isso pro meu coração... faça ele e o meu corpo entenderem que você não é homem pra mim... porque não é isso que eu sinto quando estamos próximos... não é isso que eu sinto neste momento. - ela envolveu os dois braços no pescoço dele e aproximou os lábios, sentando-se de frente para ele, uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele.

- Não, Sara. - ele a sentiu sentar sobre seu membro e quase perdeu o último pingo de autocontrole. - Não. Eu não posso envolvê-la na sujeira em que estou metido, por favor... - ela o beijou os lábios, mordiscando. - Seu irmão a entregou à mim para que eu a protegesse até que fosse seguro passá-la à Dumbledore... - ela passou a língua sobre seus lábios, pedindo passagem para sua boca, ele não permitiu, arduamente, mas não permitiu. - Pare com isso, Sara.

- Não... não me interessa se é certo ou errado... eu já estou incompreensivelmente apaixonada por você e... - ela o olhou intensamente nos olhos. - ... louca de desejo. Me entregue à Hogwarts no dia 1º de janeiro mas, até lá, me faça sua prisioneira. Faça o que quiser comigo. - ela começou a abrir os primeiros botões do próprio vestido.

- Sara, pare! - ele segurou as mãos dela, olhando-a nos olhos. - O que você viveu hoje não lhe serve de lição? Nós não temos qualquer tipo de envolvimento e você já está em perigo!

- Eu estou em perigo desde o dia que eu nasci, Severus! Eu sou uma Lestrange! Eu carrego a maldição do nome da família, eu não chegarei aos 30 anos...

- Não diga isso.

- Mas é a verdade! Eu vou ser pega por um lado ou por outro desta guerra e aí... vão me matar.

- Eu... - aquilo era verdade, ele não podia negar.

- Eu não quero morrer sem saber o que é amar, não quero morrer sem ser amada, sem ter sentido o corpo do homem amado sobre o meu. - ela sussurava provocativa. - Eu já sei o que é amar... eu amo você.

- Mas eu não a amo. - disse ele, rígido.

- Bem, quanto a parte de ser amada... eu posso viver sem isso, eu acho. - ela o olhava, apaixonadamente, maliciosa.

Snape estava perdido. Não podia negar que a desejava, ela estava sentada sobre seu corpo, ela podia sentir o membro duro sob ela. Mas ele podia negar que a amava, ele já havia negado e continuaria negando.

- Chega! - ele rosnou de forma violenta e ela se assustou, percebendo que realmente passara dos limites, e saiu do colo dele, sentindo lágrimas lhe tomarem os olhos.

- Me desculpe pela... ridícula cena, Sr. Snape. - ela subiu as escadas. - Tenha uma boa noite.

E ele não respondeu ao cumprimento dela. Não confiava na própria voz naquele momento. Tudo o que queria era evitar que aquelas lágrimas rolassem pela face linda de Sara, ele queria envolvê-la nos braços e admitir que também queria o que ela queria: que a farsa contada à Malfoy fosse verdade, que eles pudessem terminar a brincadeira que começaram no sofá lá na cama dele.

- Chega... - murmurou para si mesmo e subiu as escadas, parando no corredor em frente à porta do quarto dela, ouvindo os suspiros e os soluços de choro. - Ah, Sara... se ao menos eu pudesse... - lamentou baixo e foi para o próprio quarto.

_"Me entregue à Hogwarts no dia 1º de janeiro mas, até lá, me faça sua prisioneira. Faça o que quiser comigo."_

* * *

Ai ai, Sev é realmente um homem controlado. E nós adoramos descontrolá-lo!

rsrsrs

**Yasmin Potter: **não... sem maiores enrolações, agora a fic se encaminha para o final (feliz, claro) mas não sem antes haverem maiores percaulsos (é assim que se escreve isso?)

**Coraline D. Snape:** e agora as coisas esquentaram (literalmente!), mas voltarão a esfriar - só por uns 2 capítulos, afinal que mulher é rejeitada e aceita isso numa boa, hein?

Bjus!

**+ Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

**28 de dezembro**

**Quinta-feira**

Dumbledore enviara uma carta à Snape, muito cedo, naquela manhã.

Eram 8hs e Snape já estava na sala, esperando por Sara. Mas nada dela aparecer. O diretor havia marcado de chegar ali as 10hs. Esperaria até as 9hs, se ela não acordasse, ele teria que ir até lá e acordá-la.

* * *

**9hs e 20min.**

Certo, era o limite. Snape levantou do sofá e subiu as escadas até o quarto de Sara. Entrou. Se aproximou da cama. Ela estava adormecida. Linda. Uma camisola branca cobria parcialmente o corpo curvilíneo que ele tocara lascivamente na noite anterior e que queria tocar mais. Sentou na beirada da cama e ficou a observá-la. Ela tinha razão em dizer que ambos os lados gostariam de pôr as mãos nela; qualquer lado que a pegasse, ela estaria morta; e se fossem os Comensais... ela estaria morta antes mesmo deles resolverem matá-la. Seu coração doía ao pensar nisso. Tinha se deixado envolver por ela. Pelas maneiras delicadas, pela voz doce, pelo perfume... a mera presença dela já servia para acalmar seu coração.

- Sara. - ele a chamou. - Sara, acorde.

Ela se mexeu e se virou de barriga para baixo, abraçando o travsseiro.

- Hmm... Severus... - ela murmurou.

Ele sentiu seu coração disparar.

_"Meu nome! Ela está sonhando comigo!"_

- Sara! - e ele resolveu puxar as cobertas dela; que erro...

_"Maldição."_

A camisola havia subido e enrolado em sua cintura, deixando-a com as pernas e a bunda descobertas. Snape permitiu que seus olhos vagassem pelo corpo dela.

_"Gostosa..."_

E suas calças se tornaram desconfortáveis.

- Sara! - ele chamou mais alto, a voz um pouco rouca.

Ela acordou, se virando na cama, estranhando a presença dele ali.

- O que...? O que aconteceu? - murmurou ela, assustada.

- Diretor Dumbledore está vindo... para conversar conosco. Ele chegará em meia hora, se você puder se vestir.

- Claro. - ela sentiu aquela decepção da outra noite voltar a apertar sua garganta, mas não choraria na frente dele. - Se isso era tudo... - ela ajeitou a camisola sobre as pernas e o olhou. - Pode ir, Sr. Snape. Estarei pronta em dez minutos.

Ele apenas fez uma mesura com a cabeça e saiu do quarto dela.

* * *

Meia hora depois, Sara descia lindamente vestida e com uma mala nas mãos. A mesma mala que ela trouxe na primeira vez em que pôs os pés naquela casa. Snape levantou do sofá ao entender o provável motivo que trazia Dumbledore ali àquela hora da manhã.

- Sara...

- É Srta. Lestrange, Sr. Snape, por favor. - e ela sentou no sofá.

E Dumbledore surgiu dentre as chamas que esverdearam na lareira, antes que eles pudessem trocar mais uma palavra.

- Bom dia, Severus. - disse o diretor.

- Bom dia, Albus.

- Srta. Lestrange. Vejo que já está pronta para partir. - disse Dumbledore, sério.

- Sim, Diretor.

- Partir? - perguntou Snape, sem entender, sem querer realmente entender.

- Sim, Sr. Snape. Visto que me tornei um fardo para o senhor, tomei a liberdade de escrever ao diretor ontem à noite, pedindo que adiantássemos minha mudança para Hogwarts. Não vou mais incomodá-lo. Obrigada por ter me suportado por esse dias. Sei que fizeste um enorme esforço para tanto. Agradeço.

- Pelo visto você não sabia da partida de Sara, Severus? - estranhou o diretor, olhando de um para o outro.

- Não, Albus, eu não sabia que Sara iria para Hogwarts hoje.

- Bem... vamos indo, então, Sara. - e ele indicou a lareira para que ela entrasse. - Apenas peça por Hogwarts, Diretoria, e eu a encontrarei em alguns minutos.

E Sara olhou para Snape por mais uma vez antes de entrar na lareira com o pó de Floo numa mão e a mala na outra.

- Hogwarts, Diretoria! - e ela sumiu nas chamas verdes.

- Severus, agora, me diga, o que aconteceu ontem? - perguntou Dumbledore, muito sério.

- Eu... não sei porque ela está indo embora, Albus. - Snape voltou a sentar no sofá.

- Não comece, Severus. Sara me escreveu ontem à noite bastante desesperada para sair daqui. O que você fez?

- Malfoy esteve aqui ontem! - largou ele, quase gritando.

Dumbledore parou e o encarou.

- Ele estava trás dela, certo?

- Sim. E ele quase a pegou. Inventei uma história de que Sara estaria aqui como... minha esposa. Inventei que Rodolfo me deu a irmã sob a condição de casamento e que eu não permitiria que ela dividisse a cama com mais ninguém.

- Aquela regra do Tom, ainda é válida?

- Sim, foi nisso que garanti que Sara não fosse levada por Lucius Malfoy.

- Mas para que ele acreditasse, eu estou certo de que vocês tiveram que provar que são casados. O que você fez?

Snape respirou fundo, impaciente, nervoso.

- Sara apenas sentou em meu colo e teve que me beijar, só isso! Você sabe muito bem que poderia ter sido muito pior!

- E o que aconteceu depois de Malfoy ter ido embora?

- Sara me falou certas coisas que... - ele quase corou.

- Ela se declarou pra você? - Dumbledore entendeu.

- De certa forma.

- E você?

Snape não disse nada.

- Por favor, Severus! Não minta pra mim, não venha me dizer que você não está nem um pouco interessado em Sara! - exasperou-se Dumbledore.

Snape continuou sem dizer nada.

Dumbledore ficou apenas o encarando, um sorriso sábio no velho rosto.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse, Albus?

- O que Sara queria que você fizesse? - rebateu Dumbledore.

Snape bufou.

- Me diga, meu filho, o que ela queria de você?

- Casamento, Albus.

Dumbledore riu.

- Então, uma mulher linda como a Sara vem para sua casa, inacreditavelmente, se apaixona por você, e você a despreza?

- O que eu tenho a oferecer à ela?

- O que foi que ela lhe pediu?

Snape bufou, levantando do sofá, andando pela sala.

- Refresque minha memória, Severus, o que foi que Sara lhe pediu? - insistiu Dumbledore.

- Que a transformasse em Sra. Snape, Albus! E que, se eu não a amasse, que ao menos eu a fizesse minha prisioneira, com todos os pormenores que isso implica. - ele suspirou ao lembrar dela em seu colo lhe pedindo isso, sedutoramente.

- E você a desprezou. - Dumbledore se levantou e foi em direção à lareira. - Bem, de tudo o que ela lhe pediu não havia nada que você não pudesse dar, meu filho. Tudo o que ela quer, você pode oferecer...

- O que você quer que eu faça, Albus? Quer que eu corra até ela agora e a traga pra cá, implore por perdão e, assim, nos casamos amanhã!

- É exatamente isso que você deveria fazer, Severus.

Snape apenas olhou para Dumbledore, irônico.

- Mas eu sei que você jamais faria isso... - o velho diretor respirou fundo, pegando o pó de Floo na mão. - É melhor viver na solidão... ninguém para amar é ninguém para perder, não é essa a sua filosofia? Apenas pense bem, meu filho, porque longe de você, Sara sofrerá. Aliás, ela já está sofrendo. Eu pude perceber as lágrimas que ela forçava-se a não derramar na sua frente, desde o momento em que pus os pés nesta sala.

- Não...

- Ela está sofrendo da mesma forma que você. Posso ver que você chora por dentro, meu filho.

- O que quer que eu faça? - ele murmurou, derrotado.

- O que você quer fazer?

- Argh, maldito seja, Albus! O que eu quero fazer? É óbvio o que eu quero fazer, o que eu queria ter feito! Eu queria tê-la feito minha esposa em minha cama ontem à noite, eu queria tê-la feito minha prisioneira pelo resto da vida!

- Então, vá lá e faça. - ele esticou a mão com o pó de Floo para Snape.

- Não posso. Ela correrá ainda mais perigo.

- Mais perigo?

- Sim. _Mais perigo_. Ela precisa de segurança e eu não sou nem projeto disso.

- Verdade, você não é nem o projeto do que Sara pensa que você é. - terminou Dumbledore, antes de entrar na lareira. - Hogwarts, Diretoria!

Snape olhou para o velho amigo que sumia nas chamas esverdeadas.

_"Maldição."_

Dumbledore estava certo, ele não era homem para Sara.

_"Por mais que o corpo e o coração dela digam o contrário..."_ - e ele se permitiu sorrir ao lembrar do corpo dela sentado sobre o seu, das palavras doces que ela lhe dissera, dos beijos que eles trocaram, dos toques das mãos dela sobre o corpo dele, dos dedos femininos lhe abrindo a roupa.

E o sono o alcançou em seus devaneios. Mas só depois de meia garrafa de firewhisky.

* * *

Teremos mais em breve... desculpem a demora em postar esta fic!

**Yasmin Potter:** muito louca a Sara, mesmo, mas com o Sev tem que ser assim, senão fica no chove naum molha para sempre!

**Ana Paula Prince:** Sev é tão controlado que... não, não chega a ser chato, não... rsrsrs Mas amamos ele assim, sério, cheio da moral e dos bons costumes... um bom menino, afinal de contas... bom menino... hmmm... muito booom menino!

**Coraline D. Snape:** Sev é a complicação em pessoa! E eles se acertarão dentro de uns 2 capítulos.

**J. P. Malfoy: **leitora nova! AMO! 'Brigada por ler e estar gostando!

Muitos beijos!

**Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

Sara se viu em uma sala redonda, cheia de objetos que se mexiam, piavam e rodopiavam. Ela se sentou em uma das duas grandes cadeiras que havia em frente a uma mesa e aguardou por Dumbledore, sem poder controlar as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto. A porta atrás de si foi aberta, ela tentou secar as lágrimas para ver quem entrava. Era uma velha senhora, alta, de olhar carinhoso, porte autoritário.

- Você deve ser Sara. - disse a velha senhora, sentando na cadeira ao lado da dela. - Sou Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração e Diretora da Grifinória. - ela olhou para Sara, com algo que parecia piedade. - Criança, o que foi que Severus fez pra você?

- Ele... como a senhora sabe meu nome?

- Dumbledore me mostrou sua carta ontem a noite e me pediu para organizar um quarto para você. Resolvi vir ver se você já havia chegado... e acertei. Me diga, querida, o que foi que Severus lhe fez?

- Nada, Profª. McGonagall. Eu é que não pude mais suportar o mau humor dele, as indiretas e a indiferença...

Dumbledore surgiu dentre as chamas da lareira.

- Sara, eu tentei conversar com ele, mas...

- Eu agradeço, diretor... mas esqueça. Eu vou tentar me ocupar por aqui e vou esquecê-lo.

McGonagall olhou de Sara para Dumbledore, chocada.

- Isso quer dizer...?

- Sim, Minerva. Sara está... envolvida por Severus. – respondeu o diretor, sentando em sua cadeira.

- Mas como? – McGonagall olhou para Sara, sem entender.

- Eu me apaixonei por ele, Profª. McGonagall... não pude evitar. - respondeu Sara. - Mas ele me desprezou e... eu não posso conviver com ele dessa forma, por isso pedi para vir para o castelo com urgência.

- Ele a desprezou? _Você_... uma mulher linda! Mas o que há com Severus, Albus?

- Eu tentei abrir os olhos dele, Minerva, mas ele está cego pelos sentimentos que desconhece.

E as duas mulheres olharam para o diretor, interrogativamente.

- Sara... Severus está irremediavelmente apaixonado por você. Mas ele está certo quando diz que não é o homem pra você e se convenceu de que você merece alguém melhor do que ele. Por isso ele a destratou ontem, por isso ele a tem destratado por todos esses dias.

- Estranha maneira de amar a dele... - murmurou Sara, sem realmente acreditar nas palavras do diretor.

Dumbledore respirou fundo.

- Minerva, mostre a Sara onde são os aposentos dela e, após o almoço, peça a Hagrid para guiá-la pelos terrenos do castelo.

E as duas mulheres saíram em direção ao primeiro andar, onde Sara ficaria hospedada.

* * *

**1º de janeiro**

Hoje, os alunos estariam de volta na hora do jantar. Hoje, Snape estaria de volta antes mesmo do almoço. Sara respirou fundo antes de levantar da cama. Estava tão feliz ali em Hogwarts! Estes últimos dias foram repletos de passeios pelos corredores e terrenos do belíssimo castelo. Hagrid era incrivelmente hilário. E as conversas de final de tarde com McGonagall eram fantásticas. Sara já sabia tudo sobre a histórica escola. Mas hoje os problemas voltariam... ou melhor, O problema voltaria - se é que algum dia ele tenha realmente ido embora...

Ela levantou, foi até o banheiro e tratou de se vestir para o "dia especial". Desceu ao grande salão para o café da manhã. Correu os olhos pelo salão, respirou fundo.

- Ele ainda não chegou, Sara. - disse McGonagall caminhando ao lado dela.

- Ah... bom dia, Minerva... eu estava apenas me certificando para não tomar nenhum susto.

- Certo, querida.

E elas sentaram juntas na mesa dos professores do salão vazio de alunos, começando a tomar café.

Foi quando as portas do salão voltaram a se abrir e Sara sentiu seu estômago despencar. Snape entrava no salão ao lado de Dumbledore. As mesmas vestes negras de sempre, só estranhou a capa longa que ela lembrava tê-lo visto usar poucas vezes, geralmente quando ele era chamado.

Snape olhou para a mesa dos professores e seus olhares se encontraram. Ela estava linda, como sempre. E ele sentira falta dela, muita falta, sentia saudades de apenas olhar para ela todas as manhãs...

_"Agora eu voltarei a vê-la, todos os dias."_

Mas seria diferente, ele sabia que seria diferente. Nenhuma mulher supera facilmente ser rejeitada por quem ama, mesmo quando esse alguém a ama de volta.

_"Amá-la... sim, eu a amo_." - pelo menos para si mesmo ele tinha que parar de mentir.

Eles chegaram à mesa dos professores.

- Bom dia, Minerva. – cumprimentou ele.

- Bom dia, Severus. Como foram suas férias de natal?

- Muito boas, obrigado. - e ele olhou para Sara, ao lado de McGonagall. - Bom dia, Srta. Lestrange, como tem passado?

- Perfeitamente bem, Sr. Snape. - ela o olhou, séria, voltando rapidamente a dar atenção ao prato.

Snape sentou ao lado do diretor, como era de costume. McGonagall ficou entre ele e Sara.

* * *

Durante o banquete, naquela mesma noite.

McGonagall conversava com os professores à mesa.

- Este ano eu precisarei de ajuda para manter a ordem na casa do leão. – dizia McGonagall. – Os alunos parecem que pioram de modos a cada ano...

- Eu posso ajudá-la professora McGonagall. – ofereceu-se Sara.

- Então, eu também quero ajuda! – guinchou Flitwick.

- Claro, Prof. Flitwick. Não quero ficar no castelo como uma hóspede, quero ajudar.

* * *

Após o banquete, haveria um chá na sala do diretor para os professores. Sara foi convidada a participar.

Snape caminhava entre os professores, na sala magicamente aumentada. Seus olhos sempre nela. Sempre em Sara. Percebendo com quem ela conversava, verificando os olhares de todos para ela. Admiração e... piedade? Sim, todos ali sabiam quem ela era. Dumbledore deve tê-los informado das condições que trouxeram Sara para dentro do castelo como uma protegida. Irmã de Rodolfo Lestrange. Uma irmã que o Lord das Trevas não tinha conhecimento.

Ele parou próximo à Sara, ouvindo a conversa dela com Hagrid:

- Pode me chamar para o que precisar, Hagrid.

- Eu certamente chamarei, Sara. – e o meio-gigante percebeu que Snape ouvia a conversa deles. – Hey, Prof. Snape! Você deveria pedir auxílio à Sara, também! Está sempre tão atarefado... já o vi reclamando para o Prof. Dumbledore que não tem tempo para nada...

- Não meta-se no que não é chamado, Hagrid. – rosnou ele.

- Não precisa ser grosseiro, Prof. Snape. – disse Sara, defendendo o amigo.

- Quanto à senhorita... – disse Snape, ácido. – Por acaso você tem _necessidade_ de ser prestativa ou gosta de bancar o elfo doméstico?

Todos ficaram em silêncio na sala do diretor.

Sara largou o copo que segurava, com suco de abóbora, sobre a mesa do pequeno Buffet que ali havia e encarou Snape, raiva surgindo. Ele pode ver que junto à raiva havia lágrimas nos olhos dela, que lutavam para não descer na frente de todos ali.

- Certo... já chega. - murmurou ela, respirando fundo duas vezes, tentando se controlar, antes de pedir desculpas a todos e sair dali.

_"Maldição."_ - foi tudo o que cruzou a mente de Snape, logo que as palavras saltaram de sua boca.

Lentamente as conversas foram retornando. Mas todos olhavam para Snape, de esguelha, em reprovação. Principalmente Dumbledore.

Snape não suportou mais aquilo e saiu dali, em direção às masmorras. Os pensamentos em uma garrafa de firewhisky e nas lágrimas contidas de Sara.

* * *

Sara chegou ao quarto, fechou a porta e as lágrimas desceram.

_"Ele não tinha nem o direito, nem motivos para me dizer aquilo!"_

Ela podia suportar a indiferença dele, mas não aceitaria grosseria e insultos infundados.

Foi para o banheiro. Um bom banho poderia lhe ajudar a esquecer as duras palavras dele.

Quase duas horas depois, Sara ainda estava cordada. Não conseguia dormir. Não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar. Ela lia, sentada na cama.

Batidas na porta.

Ela levantou, enrolou-se em um roupão e foi abrir.

- Srta. Lestrange.

Era Snape.

- Se veio me pedir desculpas, elas não serão aceitas, Sr. Snape. – disse ela, ríspida. – Eu saí de sua casa para não impor-lhe mais a minha presença. Acredito que este castelo é grande o suficiente para que convivamos nele sem que o _senhor_ imponha-me a _sua_ presença.

Ele ficou calado. Esperava uma reação estúpida, mas nem tanto.

- Eu nunca disse que você era uma presença indesejável em minha casa, Sara. – disse ele, incerto.

- Como se precisasse falar! – ela respirou fundo, tentando não chorar. - Sabe de um coisa? Eu estou farta dos seus ataques de infantilidade! Enquanto eu estive em sua casa, você me destratou, me ignorou por dias, mas eu não me importei, não que eu gostasse da sua indiferença, mas eu compreendia que você não devia estar acostumado a conviver com alguém em sua casa. Mas depois... depois que você descobriu que eu nutria sentimentos por você, depois que nos beijamos... você... – ela respirou fundo novamente. – Olha, esquece, ok? Vamos conviver harmoniosamente... Hogwarts é enorme. Poderei passar dias sem ver a sua cara e você a minha. Era só isso?

- Sim, Srta. Lestrange.

- Tenha uma boa noite. – e ela fechou a porta.

Snape ficou ainda no corredor, sem saber o que fazer. Sua vontade era bater na porta, invadir aquele quarto, tomá-la em seus braços e fazê-la sua. E então, acordariam os dois, exaustos e felizes na manhã seguinte e casariam no próximo sábado.

"_Eu estou mesmo enlouquecendo..."_

E ele seguiu para as masmorras. Voltaria para a garrafa de firewhisky.

* * *

Eu queria fazer deste o capítulo final... mas ainda há alguns pontos para amarrar, portanto, teremos mais um ou dois capítulos.

Respondendo às reviews:

**Yasmin Potter:** o Sev enrola muito e não sabe amar.

**J.P. Malfoy:** Sev sabe ser um bobão...

**Coraline D. Snape:** ah eu queria um homem como o Sevvie... ele é o que toda mulher quer e precisa! Mas não neste capítulo...

**Rosy SS:** amo leitora nova! Brigadão pelos elogios à fic! E espero que não fique com muita raiva do estúpido do Sev...

**Muitos beijos e + + + Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

**Janeiro 1996**

As aulas recomeçaram e Snape se viu atolado até o pescoço de tarefas para corrigir, poções para fazer e aulas para preparar.

Poderia pedir ajuda a Sara, mas sabia que ela não aceitaria ajudá-lo. Não depois do que ele lhe dissera.

* * *

Março chegou e faziam quase 2 meses que ele e Sara não trocavam sequer uma palavra além de educados e cordiais "bom dias", "boa noites" e outros cumprimentos formais.

* * *

**23hs de uma quinta-feira.**

Snape não compareceu ao grande salão para o jantar daquela noite. Comeu algo, rapidamente, em seus aposentos e voltou para a pilha de pergaminhos que se amontoava sobre sua mesa.

Batidas na porta.

- Entre. – rosnou Snape.

- Boa noite, meu filho. – era Dumbledore. – Eu sabia. – murmurou, correndo os olhos pelo ambiente até o Mestre de Poções acabado e cansado que estava sentado em frente à uma pilha de pergaminhos a serem corrigidos. – Eu sabia que você não estava dando conta... aceite a ajuda de Sara, Severus.

- Eu até gostaria de poder ter uma ajuda, Albus. Mas Sara jamais aceitaria um pedido meu.

- Sim, eu sei disso. Por isso eu tomei a liberdade de conversar com ela e convencê-la a vir lhe ajudar. – Dumbledore olhou para a porta. – Entre, Sara.

E ela entrou no laboratório, olhando ao redor, fitando, confusa, o laboratório que estava totalmente de pernas pro ar. Era nítido que algo estava errado por ali. Snape era sempre tão organizado. Até que seus olhos caíram sobre ele. E ela sentiu uma pontada no coração por vê-lo tão... desolado, no meio de toda aquela bagunça.

- Boa noite, Prof. Snape. Eu vim, à pedido do diretor, para ajudá-lo.

Snape a fitou por longos segundos até que respondeu.

- E eu lhe agradeço, diretor, por ter intercedido por mim. – e ele acrescentou em pensamento: _"Façamos com que ela acredite que fui eu quem lhe pedi para conversar com ela..."_

Dumbledore entendera o recado.

- Claro, meu filho, de nada. Não há o que eu não faça para ver aqueles por quem tenho apreço, felizes. Tenham uma boa noite. – e ele saiu, batendo a porta, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até que Sara quebrou o gelo:

- Eu vou começar a arrumar a bancada de poções. – e ela se dirigiu à bancada, com alguns maneios de varinha estava tudo limpo e os potes de ingredientes voavam para seu lugar correto dentro do armário. Sara caminhou até Snape. – Apenas, me explique uma coisa: por que você não pediu aos elfos domésticos para lhe darem uma mão aqui? Pelo menos com a bagunça! – ela se escorou na mesa em que ele escrevia.

- Porque eu não gosto de ninguém mexendo nas minhas coisas, muito menos nos meus ingredientes. A senhorita sabe disso. – ele parou de escrever insultos a um aluno e olhou para ela.

- Ah, sim, eu sei _muito bem_ do que você está falando. – tinha uma ponta de raiva na voz dela.

Snape voltou a insultar o aluno.

Sara respirou fundo, antes de voltar a falar.

- Há alguma poção que queira que eu comece pra você?

- Sim. Duas. Pomfrey me pediu uma repositora de sangue e outra para juntar ossos quebrados.

- Certo. - e Sara foi ao armário de ingredientes, fazendo flutuar até a bancada os vidros dos quais ela precisaria.

Snape sentia as mãos gelarem cada vez que via um de seus preciosos ingredientes flutuarem até a bancada.

- Dá pra parar de fazer isso? – rosnou ele.

- _"Isso"_ o quê?

- Pegue os potes com as mãos e leve-os até a bancada, em segurança. Nada de fazê-los flutuar. Isso me dá nos nervos.

Sara riu.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Snape. Que eu me lembre, eu nunca quebrei nada que fosse seu, nem nos seus laboratórios, nem na sua cozinha. E eu fazia tudo flutuar até mim. Até mesmo seus preciosos fios de rabo de unicórnio.

Ele a olhou, furioso.

- Poções não são brincadeiras, _Srta. Lestrange_.

- Eu sei que não, _Prof. Snape_. – e ela foi à bancada, começou a picar os ingredientes, colocando-os em dois caldeirões distintos, um de cobre, outro de estanho, cada um ao seu tempo, sendo a colher mexedora movimentada, ora com a mão, ora com magia.

Snape observava, pelo canto do olho, como ela não perdia a concentração nem o tempo de cozimento de cada ingrediente acrescentado às duas poções. Muitas pessoas tinham dificuldade em fazer uma poção, mas Sara conduzia as duas com tamanha calma e facilidade que parecia estar fazendo dois caldeirões de sopa, um de galinha e outro de carne.

Ela suspirou no tempo em que, ele calculara, deveria se deixar as duas poções descansando, antes de acrescentar os últimos ingredientes e declará-las prontas.

- No que mais posso ajudá-lo, professor? – perguntou Sara, se aproximando da mesa em que ele corrigia os pergaminhos.

- Pegue esta pilha do sexto ano e corrija. Deixe que os comentários eu acrescentarei depois, aos alunos que merecem.

- Certo.

E ficaram trabalhando, lado a lado, em silêncio, nada além das penas arranhando os pergaminhos podia ser ouvido ali.

* * *

Quando foram 2hs da manhã, Sara levantou da mesa, caminhou até os caldeirões, terminou as poções e as distribuiu em diversos vidrinhos, arrolhando-os em seguida. Ela limpou a bancada, guardou os ingredientes e se dirigiu à Snape:

- Eu já acabei as poções. Vou ir descansar, tenho que ajudar Prof. McGonagall amanhã de manhã cedo com uma turma de setimanistas grifinórios e sonserinos.

- Certo. Boa noite, Srta. Lestrange. – ele a olhou, intensamente, bebendo de sua imagem o máximo de tempo possível, antes que ela saísse.

- Boa noite, Prof. Snape.

E Sara saiu para os corredores gelados das masmorras. Talvez uma ida à Torre de Astronomia lhe fizesse bem. Ela subiu as escadas que se moviam até a biblioteca e subiu a escada em espiral até a torre. Chegou lá e se escorou numa das pilastras, ficou olhando o céu limpo e cheio de estrelas daquela noite.

Seus pensamentos iam de encontro a ele, como sempre... Snape habitava seus sonhos, mesmo quando acordada.

E não demorou para que lágrimas silenciosas rolassem por seu rosto.

* * *

No dia seguinte, apenas cumprimentos cordiais. Mas, à noite, Sara voltou às masmorras para ajudar Snape.

* * *

Naquela noite ela parecia triste, Snape percebera. Algo a estava incomodando. Estavam sentados tão próximos, um de frente para o outro, uma pilha de pergaminhos os separava.

- Há algo errado, Srta. Lestrange? – ele parou de escrever e a fitou, intrigado.

- Não, senhor. Por que a pergunta? – ela não levantou os olhos dos pergaminhos que corrigia.

- Está... abatida.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso triste.

- E por que o senhor se importaria?

Snape sentiu como se tivesse tomado um tapa, mas logo se recompôs.

- Apenas não quero McGonagall me culpando por você estar com olheiras de abatimento...

- E por que Minerva o culparia? – ela parou de escrever e o encarou, séria.

- Porque a senhorita tem trabalhado até tarde da noite aqui comigo por 2 noites seguidas... ela com certeza me culparia pelo seu aparente cansaço.

- Não se preocupe, Prof. Snape. – ela voltou a escrever. – Minerva sabe o real motivo das minhas "olheiras de abatimento".

- E qual seria? – perguntou ele, sabendo que ela não responderia, mas não custava tentar.

- Não compete ao senhor saber. – ela foi curta e grossa.

E continuaram a trabalhar sem maiores conversas.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram e Sara continuava a ajudar Snape. Nos últimos dias não havia mais muitas coisas a serem feitas, mas nem que tivesse que arruinar um caldeirão de poções apenas para ter uma desculpa para vê-la por algumas horas nas masmorras, Snape assim fazia. Saber que ela estaria ali, perto dele, com um perfume delicioso, e que ele poderia admirá-la e cobiçá-la a noite toda em silêncio, era o suficiente.

"_Eu já arruinei qualquer chance que eu poderia ter com ela... pelo menos posso vê-la de perto e apreciar sua beleza."_

Mas Snape se enganava...

Apenas conviver com ela não era o suficiente.

* * *

**Tarde da noite de uma sexta-feira.**

Recém chegara de uma reunião com os comensais.

O corpo mais do que cansado.

Pegou a garrafa de firewhisky e um copo e sentou em frente a lareira.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Sara. O objeto de seus desejos, a dona dos seus pensamentos. E ela estava ali, sob o mesmo teto que ele.

Na reunião, Rodolfo viera lhe questionar sobre ela, sem dizer nomes, e Snape apenas lhe confirmara que ela estava bem e segura.

Ele respirou fundo.

A observara nesta manhã, caminhando pelos terrenos do castelo com Hagrid. Aparentemente, haviam se tornado grandes amigos.

Bufou de raiva de si mesmo.

Estava com ciúmes do meio-gigante.

"_Maldição, estou enlouquecendo."_

E enquanto o álcool lentamente lhe entorpecia os sentidos, ele permitia que seus pensamentos vagassem pelo corpo dela, pelos lábios que ele queria beijar novamente, pelas mãos delicadas que ele ansiava sentir sobre seu corpo mais uma vez...

Snape não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse Sara.

E agora as lembranças dela sentada em seu colo, dos beijos que trocaram, do toque macio das mãos dela sobre sua pele, as súplicas que ela proferira... tornavam impossível adormecer, mesmo com o firewhisky em seu sangue.

Levantou do sofá e vestiu uma capa sobre a calça negra do pijama. Saiu pelos corredores. Não sabia nem em que andar do castelo ela estava hospedada. Mas caminhar lhe faria bem, de qualquer forma.

* * *

Sorry pelo capítulo "deixado no ar"...

**Coraline D. Snape:** Sev continua sendo um bobão... quanto ao "virar homem", no próximo capítulo (que está 80% prontinho) ele virará homem, e em grande estilo! Sara está muito chateada com ele, que mulher não estaria?

**Yasmin Potter: **eu acho que a Minerva tem mais áurea de mãezona do que o Albus tem de pai... eu não gosto do Dumbledore...

**Ana Paula Prince:** "cabeças duras" é pouco. Mas o Sev pisou feio na bola... Agora, novamente o Dumbledore está tentando aproximar o Sev da Sara, será que desta vez ele vai dar valor à chance que está tendo? Tomara!

**Rosy SS:** mal chegou e já me abandonou? Snif...

**J. P. Malfoy:** vuco vuco terá com certeza no próximo capítulo (que será o último – se eu não inventar alguma coisa mais - rsrsrs).

Muitos beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

Depois de mais de meia hora caminhando pelos corredores, após aplicar 12 detenções e retirar mais de 50 pontos da grifinória, Snape chegou à Biblioteca vazia e subiu a escada espiral até a Torre de Astronomia.

Congelou na metade da escada.

Alguém estava lá.

Subiu lentamente mais alguns degraus, sentindo-se imediatamente sóbrio.

- Sara... – murmurou.

Ela estava ali.

"_Linda."_

Um roupão branco sobre o corpo, os cabelos soltos, revoltos pelo vento frio.

Ouviu um soluço.

Ela chorava.

Snape terminou de subir a escada e se deixou ver.

Sara o encarou, assustada no primeiro segundo, mas depois com carinho refletido nos olhos e algo que parecia raiva.

- Boa noite, Srta. Lestrange. – murmurou Snape.

Ela não respondeu de primeira, levando um tempo mais o encarando para responder.

- Boa noite, Prof. Snape. – e ela voltou a olhar para os terrenos cobertos de neve, parando de chorar.

Snape não soube o que dizer mais. Caminhou até ela.

Sara percebeu que ele se aproximava. Quando ele parou a centímetros dela, ela se virou para ele.

- Uma boa noite para o senhor, está muito frio aqui. – ela murmurou, abraçando o próprio corpo, mergulhando nos olhos pretos, deixando-se levar por um instante, mas logo se virou para sair.

Snape a segurou pelo braço.

Sara deu um passo para tentar soltar-se, mas ele não soltou seu braço.

Ficaram encarando-se, muito próximos.

Snape levou uma mão à cintura dela e a puxou contra si, tomando seus lábios, possessivamente.

Sara não pode fazer nada a não ser amolecer nos braços dele.

Ele a sentiu se entregar e a empurrou contra uma pilastra da torre com o próprio corpo. Desceu as mãos pelo corpo dela, sentindo-a da maneira que sentia em seus sonhos. Sara gemia suavemente, atiçando-o mais.

Snape levou uma mão por debaixo da camisa de pijama que ela usava por baixo do roupão e subiu pela barriga, chegando aos seios fartos, envolvendo um em sua mão, levando o polegar sobre o mamilo. E ela gemeu mais alto sobre seus lábios.

- Pare, Severus.

- Não posso. Nem que eu quisesse...

E ele empurrou-a mais contra a parede, fazendo-a sentir sua excitação entre as pernas.

- Pare... – ela sussurrava, implorando, tentando empurrá-lo, mas os ataques dele à sua pele com as mãos e os lábios a estavam fazendo perder os sentidos.

- Sara, eu senti a sua falta. – sussurrou ele, sensualmente, em seu ouvido.

Ela tremeu, sem compreender o que ele queria dizer.

- Mas...

- Me desculpe por tê-la destratado... eu não sei lidar com sentimentos, eu... não quero expô-la mais ao perigo... mas eu... – ele respirava descompassadamente, o corpo totalmente colado ao dela, as mãos passeando pelas curvas que o estavam enlouquecendo. – Eu amo você. – não passava de um murmúrio.

Sara ofegou e o encarou, quase que assustada.

- Você... mas _como?_ Você me destratou e...

- Eu sei. Eu sei que fui um grande imbecil. – ele quase rosnou de raiva de si mesmo. – Você não merecia...

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos.

- Eu amo você. – repetiu ele. – Eu não sou o certo pra você... eu não sou fácil de conviver, você sabe, eu sou um bastardo, rabugento e infeliz... você merece um homem melhor do que eu.

- Mas eu não quero nada melhor do que você, Severus. – ela disse, passando as mãos pelo rosto dele, fechando os olhos ao senti-lo pressionar mais o corpo contra o seu, enlouquecendo-a, fazendo-a sentir o desejo rígido dele entre suas pernas. – Eu quero você... eu desejo você... eu amo você.

- Ainda quer ser feita minha prisioneira? – ronronou ele em seu pescoço, mordiscando a pele exposta.

- Sim... – arfou ela.

E Snape a virou, Sara ficando em sua frente, as costas no peito dele.

- Então, deixe-me guiá-la às masmorras. – murmurou ele em seu ouvido.

E eles se encaminharam para os aposentos dele. Snape a mordiscava e lambia no pescoço, torturando-se ao sentir as nádegas dela esfregando-se sobre seu membro. Entraram em um atalho na parede, saíram em frente à porta dos aposentos dele.

- Ainda tem certeza de que...? – ele precisava confirmar.

- Me ponha em detenção, Prof. Snape. – arfou ela. – Me faça sua prisioneira. Faça o que quiser comigo.

Ele sorriu de canto. Abriu a porta e entraram. Os corpos sempre colados.

- Não, Srta. Lestrange. – ele a colou na parede, retirando o roupão dela, observando o pijama simples que ela vestia, a camisa leve marcando os mamilos eriçados.

- Não? Mas...

Ele a calou com um beijo.

- Seja minha.

- É o que eu mais quero. – ela sussurrava.

- Minha prisioneira, minha escrava, minha esposa. – sussurrou ele, olhando-a intensamente.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou ela.

- Sim. – ele respirou fundo. – Aceita casar comigo?

Ela sorriu abertamente, sentindo as lágrimas tomar-lhe os olhos, em felicidade.

- Eu... mas é claro que eu aceito, Severus.

E ele voltou a atacar os lábios macios, levando a blusa dela ao chão. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou até o quarto, deitou-a em sua cama e a observou.

- Linda e gostosa. – a voz rouca.

- Toda sua, Severus Snape.

E ele se deitou sobre ela, descendo beijos pelo corpo curvilíneo, levando a calça do pijama e a calcinha dela ao chão, voltando beijos até o pescoço, indo aos seios, mordiscando e chupando os mamilos róseos, fazendo-a gemer alto.

Um murmúrio dela e ele se viu nu sobre ela. Sara admirou o corpo masculino sobre o si. Ela o empurrou, fazendo-o deitar ao seu lado na cama, ela subiu nele, sentando-se sobre o membro duro.

- Você é tão gostoso, Severus... – murmurou ela, enquanto acariciava e mordiscava-lhe o tórax, as coxas, ouvindo os gemidos roucos dele.

E, quando ele menos esperava, ela abocanhou o membro rígido, chupando-o lentamente. Mas não suportando ela mesma a tortura que o estava infligindo, Sara sentou sobre ele, fazendo-o ir fundo dentro dela. No momento em que ela o sentiu por inteiro, começou a cavalgá-lo, não se impedindo de gemer, perdendo as forças nas pernas, embriagada de prazer. Snape percebeu.

- Perdendo as forças? – ronronou ele, rouco. – Mas vai ter que continuar... – ele colocou as mãos nos quadris dela, ajudando-a a se movimentar sobre ele, forçando-a a sentar com força sobre seu membro.

Ele segurou-se arduamente. Mas ver Sara, gostosa, suada, perdendo as forças por cavalgá-lo era excitante demais. Quando ela estremeceu sobre si, gemendo alto, xingando-o, chamando por seu nome, despencando sobre seu peito, Snape inverteu os papéis, deitando-se por cima dela, penetrando-a vigorosamente. Fazendo-a gozar por mais uma vez antes de ele encontrar seu alívio, despejando-se dentro dela.

E os papéis do casamento foram feitos e assinados, mas não enviados ao Ministério devido a necessidade de sigilo.

* * *

Beijos para as lindas que revisaram: **J. P. Malfoy**, **Coraline D. Snape** e **Yasmin Potter**!

E para todos que lêem e não comentam também!

**Reviews!**


End file.
